Garfield Logan: The Spectacular Spider-Man
by JP-Rider
Summary: Garfield Logan was just an average nerd, but when he's been bitten by a radioactive spider, his life changes when he becomes the amazing webslinger. Almagam Fic.
1. With Great Power

**I do not own the characters in this Fic.**

**Enjoy.**

/

1.) With Great Power(Pt. 1):

At the plain fields of Midtown High, a couple of football jocks are ganging up on a certain boy to the football yard.

Getting beaten up by a couple of bullies, a boy with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes with glasses on, and wears a green shirt and blue jeans, is getting beaten up by a couple of jocks. His name was Garfield Logan, Midtown High's top nerd.

"Now, are you going to do my homework, punk, or not?" Shout the jock with black hair, and green eyes. Donald "Adonis" Thompson, star quarterback of the school.

Garfield got up as he glared at Adonis "Like I said, I'm not doing your homework anymore, Donald."

The other jocks snickered when Garfield uses Adonis's first name, but quickly stopped when Adonis glared at them, then turn to Garfield "Don't act smart on me, shrimp. Your nothing but some puny weak nerd who's nothing but a know-it-all, shrimp who no one cares about."

"Leave him alone, Adonis." Demanded another boy with black hair, wears black shades, and wore a red jacket with a green shirt on with black jeans on. Richard "Dick" Wilson, is Garfield's best friend and always defends the weak "Or do I have to take you out like last time?"

Adonis just scoffs as he shouts "This ain't over, Logan." He declared as he and his jock buddies turn and walk away.

Dick helps up Garfield as he ask him "Are you okay, Gar?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Garfield replied as he adjust his glasses "Thanks for the help, man."

"Anytime, Gar. But you should tell a teacher about this." Dick said with concern.

"Nah, I don't want to be called a snitch." Gar replied as he picks up his backpack and is ready to head home "I'll be fine, you know me, Dick." He assured as he walk home and said his goodbyes to his best friend.

/

Garfield Logan was just walking through his neighborhood in Queens. He then saw a moving van that's parked at a house that was up for sale.

'Uncle Steve did say we're expecting new neighbors.' Garfield thought as he spotted a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears a black shirt and cargo shorts, with boots on. 'Wow, she's kind of cute.'

The girl spotted Garfield staring at her, as he turn away shyly. The girl walks up towards him as she ask "Hey, do you go to Midtown High?"

"Um, yes." He replied.

"Cool, the name's Tara Markov. Me and my older brother just moved in here because he was transferred from the New Jersey police department." She introduced herself. "You must be Garfield, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Garfield Logan, like the orange cat." He replied.

Tara giggled "Your pretty funny, you know."

'She thinks I'm funny.' Garfield thought as he remembered no one else liked his jokes back in middle school, so he stops telling jokes when he got into high school.

"So, I'll see you around school tomorrow?" Tara asked.

"Sure, see ya there." Garfield replied as he head on home.

/

As Garfield went back home, he is met with his Aunt Rita and his Uncle Steve, his adopted legal godparents and only family left after his parents dissapeared when he was 6. His Aunt Rita Dayton is a woman in her late 50s, with her brown hair turning gray, brown eyes, and wears a purple sweater and long dress. His uncle Steve Dayton, a man in his 50s, with his comb gray hair, blue eyes, and is quite muscular in his age.

"Garfield, you look like a mess." Rita states, as she looked shocked when she saw her nephew with a bruise on his arm "Did those bullies did this to you?"

"It's fine, Aunt Rita." Gar assured her.

"No it is not." Steve said with a stern voice "That knucklehead Thompson's boy has harassed you for too long."

"Uncle Steve, it's not a big deal."

"Bullying is a big deal, Garfield." Steve said with concern "You need to make sure that Adonis fellow doesn't harrass you, again."

"You know I can't fight in this shape and form." Gar states, looking at his ropey arms. This is what Garfield is, nothing but a weak nerd.

"I'm not telling you to fight, Gar. I'm telling you that you need to tell a teacher about it."

"But the kids at school will call me a snitch." Gar said "The last guy who told on the bullies who picked on him, they kept calling him a snitch. A week later, he killed himself since he can't handle the slander. I don't want to be that guy."

Steve stood there, sighing as he understood what his nephew meant. "I understand, Gar. If that Adonis kid keeps messing with you-"

"Don't worry, Dick has my back." Gar told.

"Garfield, there will be a time when Dick won't be around to help you. You just have to stand up for yourself." Rita assured her nephew.

Garfield knew his aunt is right. His best friend won't be around to help him if he faced off with Adonis. It has been like this since Garfield was in Middle school. Adonis would pick on him non stop and no one will help him other than Dick Wilson, the adopted son of Slade Wilson and heir of WilsonCorps.

After he finished talking to his folks, he walked upstairs as he went into his room. He then lie on his bed and looked up on his roof.

'God, I wish I wasn't such a wimp.' Gar said as he takes a nap.

/

The next school day, Garfield, as promised, took Tara to look around the school. They are now walking to the halls and are greeted by a tall, red headed girl with a good tan, green eyes, and wears a purple tank top and short skirt. Her name is Kori J. Anders, the Midtown High's popular girl.

"Hi Garfield, who's your new friend?" Kori asked. She, like Dick, is one of the people who are friends with Garfield and defends him from bullies.

"Hey KJ, this is Tara, she's the new student." Gar introduced Tara to Kori.

"Oh, what is your favorite color, what do you like, where are you from, and will you be my friend?" Kori asked rapidly.

"Um, blue, the earth, New Jersey, and yes?" Tara answered.

"This is terrific!" Kori said as she gives Tara one of her famous bone crushing hugs "I cannot wait until you meet Richard at lunch."

/

At lunch, Kori introduced Tara to Dick Wilson, while Garfield went and pick up his lunch. As he's about to approach the table Tara sits at, someone sticks their foot out and trips him over, causing food to spill all over him.

"Looks like someone's a klutz today." said a girl with a sarcastic monotone voice. She has blue hair with a white streak, amethyst eyes, and wears a blue sweater and black jeans. She is Rachel Roth, who is once a friend of Garfield back since Elementary school until she met Malchior Roarks, a handsome white haired boy with blue eyes, a gray scarf, and a gray jacket and dark jeans. Since then, Rachel cut ties from Garfield and becomes another one of his tormentors and another in the popular clique thanks to Malchior.

"It's to be expected, after all he is nothing but a clumsy oaf." Malchior replied, as he and Rachel laughed at Garfield's misfortune as well as the rest of the students except for Dick, Kori, and Tara.

Tara got up and approach the two perps as she yelled "What is wrong with you two? He did nothing to you two!"

"Doesn't matter, it's not like he complains about it." Malchior replied.

"If I were you, I'd stay away from him since he's such a loser." Rachel said as she sips her tea from her thermos cap.

"You two are assholes!" Tara shouts before helping Garfield up and take him somewhere to clean him up.

/

After school, Garfield and Tara are walking home from school. Tara took a glance at Garfield as she spoke "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gar replied.

"It was a good thing the cafeteria lady saw and told on those two." Tara said.

"Yeah, but it still won't stop them from picking on me."

As Garfield took a turn, he is suddenly bumped into a hooded girl carrying a container. They fell and the container smashed to the ground.

"Ouch, hey are you alright?" Gar asked but the hooded girl didn't replied as she continues to run.

"Well, that was rude." Tara said as she helped Garfield up. "C'mon, lets stop by at your place."

"Um, sure." Gar replied as both continue their walk, unaware that a spider made its way to his backpack and the smashed piece of the container has a hazard symbol on.

/

The hooded girl ran away faster after bumping into Garfield. She noticed that she's missing the container she had stolened from Wilson's labs.

"Damn it, I dropped it." She cursed "Now I'm in deep shit."

/

Garfield and Tara spend the day doing their homework, and then after Tara stayed for dinner with his folks. Steve and Rita seems to like Tara's company. After dinner, Tara has to go, sinse her brother is expecting her to be on curfew.

"Thanks for hanging out with me, Tara." Garfield comments as Tara was about to leave.

"No prob. It was nice having dinner with with you and your folks, your aunt and uncle seems nice." Tara replied "Gotta go, my brother would get mad if I came home late."

"Alright, I won't keep you busy." Gar said as he sees Tara leaving to go home.

"She seems like a nice girl." Rita comments as she stood along with her husband.

"Is she your girlfriend, Gar?" Steve asked.

Garfield tries not to blush as excuse himself to his room "I'm going to go to my room now." He said as he rushed up to his room.

As Garfield went into his room, he felt something bitten on the back of his neck.

"Ouch!" He cried out as he raise his hand and felt something in the back of his neck. He grabbed it and saw a red and blue spider, which is now dead.

'I've never seen a spider like this before.' Garfield thought, but scoffs it off as he throws it in the trash bin. 'Still, I'm going it take a rest.'

"Garfield, would you like some desert?" Rita called him out.

"No thanks, Aunt Rita, I'm going to bed." Gar replied as he went straight to bed, sleeping heavingly.

/

"You lost the containment?" yelled a man on the phone.

"Sorry, I've bumped into some kid and it got smashed." Replied the hooded girl.

"Then find me something more valuable, or your sister and uncle will suffer just like your parents." The man threatened.

The hooded girl takes off her hood, revealing her long black hair, purple eyes, and a gorgeous tan. She resembles Kori J. Anders as she is Komi T. Anders, Kori's big sister.

"You will not lay a finger on my sister." She sneered.

"Unless you don't want me to send in Johnny and Fang, you will give me something more valuable than the spider, do we have an agreement?" The man on the phone said.

Komi tightened her fist as she sneered the man on the phone "Give me two weeks, and I'll find something valuable from STAR Labs."

"Good girl." The man respond before he hangs up the phone.

/

**Here's my own Almagam of the Teen Titan characters in roles in the Spider-Man universe, and no, BB doesn't turn green. Sorry if I make Raven OOC but it will eventually payoff.**

**So what do you think? Please leave a comment, then fav and follow.**


	2. Comes Great Responsibility

**Here's chapter 2. I do not own Anything.**

**Enjoy.**

/

2.) Comes Great Responsibility(Pt. 2):

It was morning, as the sun shines, the birds are singing, and Garfield was feeling groggy. He can hear his Aunt calling out to him.

"Garfield, wake up! Your going to be late for school!" Rita yelled.

Garfield instantly wake up, as he got out of bed to change his clothes. He looked at the mirror and his eyes widened. Looking at his reflection, he had muscles all over his slim body.

'What the hell?' He mentally thought 'Yesterday, I was skinny and ropey, now I'm looking like Channing Tatum!' He looked at himself, and noticed that he grew a foot taller, and has a six pack.

After he took his shower and put on some fresh clothes, he was about to put on his glasses, only he didn't need them as he was seeing clearly now. 'I have a 10/20 vision, which is completely rare. Just what happened to me?' He felt the spider bite on the back of his neck 'Could it be the spider?'

/

Garfield has about 30 minutes until he makes it to school. Tara already left since her brother dropped her off to school. Midtown was only a 5 mile drive and it takes hours to get there.

So Gar decides to run all the way to school, but due to his sudden changes in his body, he was actually running quickly, without getting tired.

'Oh man, I can run fast as well.'

It only took him 20 minutes to made it before school starts. He went inside as he heads towards his locker, where Tara has been standing.

"Yo, Tara!" Gar calls out to her.

Tara turns around and is shocked, as well as the other students, to see a familiar stud walking towards her.

"Uh, do I know you?" Tara asked.

"What do you mean? It's me, Garfield." He replied.

The other students and Tara are shocked to see the once skinny nerd turned into a tall, muscle toned, man.

"Garfield, what happened to you?" Tara asked.

"Um, guess I had a growth spurt, I guess." He replied while rubbing the back of his head.

One of the groups of student who are shocked to see Garfield's newly built form was Rachel. She made a quick glanced at him but quickly turned away.

'Your not friends with him anymore. It's not like he'll get popular that way.' She thought as she saw Malchior waving at her. 'Besides, I'm in the popular crowd now, who needs Garfield anyway.'

Dick Wilson came up to the hall to see Tara talking to some dude that he didn't recognize, so he walked up and forcefully sat his hand on the man's shoulder and squeezed. "Is this guy bugging you ,Tara? I can get Gar down here to put this guy in his place."

"But, I'm already her, Dick." Came a familiar voice from the stranger, and Dick turned to his best friend under his hand.

"Gar?! What the hell happened to you!?" Dick yelled in shock, confusion, and intrigue.

"Richard who is your new frie..." Kori trailed off when she recognized that this 'new friend' was none other than Garfield Logan. "Garfield? What happened to you?" Kori asks in confusion and curiosity. 'He is even more handsome now.'

"Well, I guess I had a growth spurt, hehe." Gar replied as he rubs his hand behind his back.

"Where are your glasses?" Dick asked.

"Oh, um...contacts, yeah! I decided to ditch the glasses for some contacts." He lied 'How do I explain to them that I can see 10/20 vision?'

'How can you gain some muscles from a growth spurt over night?' Dick thought.

The four head to their biology class, where including in the class are Rachel, Malchior, and Adonis. A blonde girl that was talking to Adonis noticed the new Garfield Logan sitting at his desk and starts to gaze at him rather than Adonis.

'What the hell? She's paying attention to the wimp, and not me?' Adonis thought as he glares Garfield, not noticing how well built he is.

'Wow, that Logan freak sure has changes since yesterday. He doesnt wear his glasses, he isnt so wimpy looking...in fact he is looking rather...dare I say...hot.' Kitten thinks as she misses the looks of fury and hate that Adonis to throwing Garfield's and her way. 'If I could make him mine, and then ditch this whole loser thing he has then he would be the perfect boyfriend.'

"All right class, settle down." Spoke a large, black man with brown eyes, wears a lab coat, a blue shirt and kahky pants, and a prosthetic left arm. "I'm going to be substituting Doctor Mod while he's out for the week. My name is Doctor Victor Stone, and I'll be your sub for the week."

The class settle down as Doctor Stone calls out names by surnames. After he got over the K's, he run down to L's as he noticed a "Logan, Garfield" is listed there.

'Garfield Logan? Kind of reminds me of someone last named Logan.' Dr. Stone thought.

"Garfield Logan?" He calls out.

"Here." Gar responded.

The good doctor looked at the boy and is shocked as he felt like he's seen someone blast from the past. 'Oh man, that boy, he couldn't be related to Dr. Mark Logan, does he?'

/

"So Kori, how's your sister doing?" Dick asked as the four friends are having lunch outside.

"She is doing fine after she got kicked out of her old school, Bayville High." Kori respond while eating her mustard covered hotdog.

"So what does Kori's sister look like?" Tara asks Garfield in curiosity.

"Don't know. Never met her." Garfield replies without needing to think about how odd it is he has never met Komi.

"W-what? But you've lived right next door to her for y-years." Tara stutters in shock.

"Four years since we moved, Komi has been doing some trouble making lately. Gar only met my brother before he landed himself in Juvenile Hall." Kori explained.

"Damn, and my brother has been keeping me from getting out of trouble." Tara said.

As Garfield eats his vegetational meal, he suddenly saw a shadow as he look back and saw an angry Adonis as the brute pulls Garfield by the neck collar.

"Listen up, shrimp!" Adonis barked "You, and me, on the school courtyard, NOW!"

The crowd watched as Adonis pushed Garfield on the wall as he's about to charge in at him. Dick was about to interfere, but Gar, using his senses, dodge the punch as Adonis hits the brick wall.

'How did I sensed his punch in the right amount of time?' Gar thought.

Adonis winced in pain, but is not backing down as he keeps throwing punches towards Garfield, but Gar keeps dodging them. To Gar, every punch he sees and sense is in slow motion, which is why he's too quick to get punched.

Tara, couldn't stand to see Gar facing Adonis, decides to step up to put a stop to this "Hey, turd for brains, leave Gar alone!" She shout at him.

"Move it, bitch!" Adonis told her as he shoved her down to the ground.

'He hurt Tara.' Gar thought as he glared at Adonis.

Gar decides to counter attack by punching Adonis in the jaw.

As Garfield's fist connected with Adonis's jaw the whole crowd heard a cracking noise signalling that the jock's jaw was in fact broken.

'Holy shit!' Was on the minds on everybody except for Tara, who's heart fluttered at the fact that the usually gentle Garfield just broke a man's jaw simply because he pushed her.

"You little shrimp! I'm gonna pumble you into the ground!" Adonis yells as he throws a punch to Garfield's direction. Garfield only grabs the brute's arm and and twists it in an instant, which breaks it in an instant.

"Garfield, stop, your hurting him!" Dick shouts as Gar dropped Adonis's arm.

Garfield looked at the students, the stares were towards him, even Kori and Dick looked afraid. But the one who looked afraid the most, was Tara.

Garfield stops and looks at his hand in shock and fear, but it doesn't last long for it quickly turns to self disappointment. Garfield takes one last look at his friends before he walks off hearing the murmurs of the crown calling him a even bigger freak that he was before.

'Gar what is happening with you?' Dick and Kori think as they set off to follow their friend.

'Gar just broke his arm? Was it for hurting me or for self defense. Either way we can't really blame him for it.' Terra thought as she ran to catch up with Garfield.

'Maybe, Garfield isn't such a loser...but he is a freak.' Rachel thought as she watched her old friend run off.

/

Near Manhattan Blvd, Komi was waiting at an outside cafe. She was having some coffee there. She looked at her watch and saw two men, one is big and muscular, with black spikey hair, gray skin, and wears a black and green striped shirt with cargo pants and combat boots. Next to him is a slim man with spikey white hair, red shades, a goatee that looks like teeth, and wears a black leather jacket, and blue jeans.

"Johnny Rancid and Fang DeLoire, I presume?" Komi inquired.

"Yeah, the big man wants to give you another chance." Fang replied as he brings out a laptop to show Komi "The big man just wants you to steal some data from STAR Labs."

"What kind of Data?" Komi questioned.

"That's a need to know business." Johnny countered as he gives Komi a flash drive "Just find the files and put it into this flash drive."

"But how am I going to break into STAR Labs? That place has, like, major security."

Fang pulls out an ID badge with Komi's picture "Just pretend your the new intern there."

"Remember, failure isn't an option. Do you want to round up like your brother?" Johnny interpreted.

Komi gripped her fist as she knows she doesn't have a choice but do as they say or her sister will pay the price.

/

**Who's the boss? What's Komi going to steal? Stay tuned for another exciting chapter of Garfield Logan: The Spectacular Spider-Man!**

**Please fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	3. The Price of Fame

**I do not own BB, Spider-Man, or anything else as they belong to DC and Marvel.**

**Enjoy.**

/

3.) The Price of Fame(Pt. 3):

Garfield ran out of the school, as Tara lost sight of him. He ran to the streets as an upcoming car was about to run over him. But Gar sensed it as he immediately jumped away from the beeping car and managed to stick onto a brick wall.

'What the hell? I can stick to walls?' Garfield thought as he climb up the building as he got on to the roof. It was then Gar realizes that he's feeling...amazing.

He looked to a distance, so he decides to jump up from rooftop to rooftop. He jumped really high as he looked at the New York landscape around him. He has to admit, it is a pretty sight to see.

"This...is...AWESOME!" Gar shouts as he stops jumping on rooftops and begins to look at the sights of the city. He looked at the beautiful sight that he never seen before, and the sun looked so...perfect.

'I bet Tara would like this.' Garfield thought calmly.

He jump back down from the roof as he landed safely on his feet. He was at an alleyway as he look at a poster that advertises a wrestling competition to beat "The All-Mighty Atlas" in a 3 minute cage match for $3000.

'Bet I can use my new found strength and powers to win a couple of bucks.' Gar thought as he heads back home. 'Besides, my folks could use some money.'

/

"How can you be in a fight?" Steve scolded Garfield after he just got back home. "What's worse is that you broke that Adonis kid's arm and jaw. How were you able to do that?"

"He broke his arm when he hit the wall. The jaw was an accident and I was only dodging his punches." Gar replied.

"Garfield, what in your right mind had you going into fights like that?" Rita questioned.

Gar didn't look at his adopted parent's faces as he gave them an answer "Adonis shoved Tara to the ground. I got pissed so I sort of..."

"Oh, it was a girl that you were trying to defend?" Rita figured as she smiled that her nephew was defending a girl's honor.

Steve sigh as he look at Garfield "Gar, I'm not going to punish you for defending yourself and a girl, but I'm going to have to ground you for the fight, understand?"

Gar was about to say something, but forgets about it as he respond "Yes, sir."

"Garfield, your going through some changes in your life; the sudden growth spurt, trouble with school, I guess that Adonis boy had it coming." His wife was giving him a quick glance at him "But the point is, you have the power to be what you want, so with great power, comes great responsibility. You need to be responsible for your actions."

Gar slumped as he headed upstairs to his room as Steve continued "I called the school and they agreed to have you the rest of the week off." Gar didn't say anything as he went into his room and shut the door.

Gar brings out the poster of the wrestling match from his book bag as he begins planning to win the money and show the world who he is. 'Uncle Steve said I need to be responsible with my actions, so I'm going win that money and show that I'm not just a punching bag. Garfield Logan isn't going to be pushed around anymore!'

/

During the week off from school, Garfield has been making a costume for the wrestling match. While his folks are out, he created some sticky fluid called 'web-fluid' as he created the web shooters. He design the costume he's going to wear as it's a red hoodie with a black spider symbol, blue spandex pants with red boots on, and a red ski mask with holes cut.

He tested out the web shooters as he shoots it at a near by light pole, while keeping getting hidden from view. The web shooters were a success.

Now it was the night of the wrestling match, Garfield had just got out of the house, telling his folks that he's going to be at the library, but he's going to sign up at the wrestling ring.

Once he's inside, he saw many wrestlers, from one dressed up like a moth, to one fat man dressed up like a Jedi. Gar went up as he was to the sign in table.

"Name?" asked the sign up lady with a Brooklyn accent, chewing her gum.

"Call me...the Human Spider." Gar told her.

"Wow, did you came up with that name, for like, 10 seconds ago?" The lady deadpanned as Gar sign in the sheet and the waver "You do know that your going to die out there in the cage match?"

"I'm going to win, no matter what." Gar quipped with confidence.

"Alright, your funeral, but remember to sign the waver so we can avoid getting sued, and whatever." She told him as Gar sign the waver.

After signing up, Gar went in line with three other wrestlers. One by one, each wrestler have been taken down and are being carried in stretchers. Gar saw the guy dressed as a moth coming out with doctors carrying him with the stretcher.

"Next!" Yelled out a wrestling cheerleader.

Gar was feeling a bit nervous, but there's no turning back now so as he went, he is met with a crowd chanting "Atlas" over and over. When they saw Gar, they booed at him and throw popcorn at him.

'They're minds will change once they see what I'm capable to do.' Gr thought as he went inside the caged ring.

The announcer, who strangely resembles Bruce Campbell, came up to Gar "Alright kid, you want to win the money? Just beat Atlas in a cage match for 3 minutes and collect your dough, so what's your name?"

"The Human Spider." Gar told him.

"Lame name, kid, good luck." He said as he picks up the microphone to start the match "Ladies and gentlemen, boy's and girls, we've got ourselves a new challenger, as he stood 6'3", and claims to have the powers of the spider, give up for the Spectacular Spider-Man!" He said as the crowd booed, obviously they're fans of Atlas.

'That asshole changed my name! Oh well, no use of arguing.'

"And standing on this corner, standing 7'5", about as strong as Hercules, give it up for the All Mighty Atlas!"

The curtains rise, as a large man wearing yellow and red wrestling suit, with a red helmet on, comes to the stage as he look at Spider-Man with glee.

"Ah, so this is the challenger, hmm?" Atlas mocks "I'm going to squash you, bug!"

'Man, if I didn't have powers before, I'm toast!'

"All right, remember the rules: you must be in this cage for 3 minutes and only one will be the winner. No eye poking, no hitting below the belt, and no spitting. So lets begin the match!" The announcer said as he steps out of the cage and locks the door 'That poor kid won't last a minute.'

As the bell rings, Atlas charge in towards Spider-Man as he attempts to grab him, but Spider-Man jump straight up before Atlas can grab him. The audience look surprised as they saw Spider-Man climbing up the cage as he climbs up the top of the cage.

"C'mon, this isn't even a challenge!" Spider-Man said with a mocking tone.

"No one mocks Atlas!" Atlas shouts as he sees Spider-Man step down from the top.

'Gee, he sounds like Adonis.' Gar thought.

A minute passed as Atlas charge in towards Spider-Man, but the web slinger jumps up and kicks Atlas's face on the floor, causing the large wrestler to stumble back until he gets his balance.

"Who do you think you are? Thinking you can just beat the almighty Atlas like that?!" Atlas taunts as he has the audience cheer for him and have them laugh at Spider-Man.

But Spider-Man has his own taunts "You know, for a heavy weight champion, I don't think you'll be able to carry the Earth." He said as he punch Atlas in the stomach, causing the brute to stand down and holds his stomach in agony.

"What's the matter? Did it actually hurt, or are you just a wimp?" Gar mocks Atlas.

But Atlas wasn't giving up, as he decides to bring out a chair given by his coach to hit Spider-Man. Luckely for the web slinger, he dodge it.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Gar retorts.

"There are no rules in wrestling when Atlas is around!" Atlas said as he's going to punch Spider-Man. Luckly the Specatular Spider-Man saw the punch coming and dodged which made, Atlas's fist collide with the metal of the cage.

"Atlas will destroy you wimp!" Atlas yells as he charges for Spider-Man.

"Yeah, whatever you say 'Macho Man'." Spider-Man mocks as he grabs Atlas's fists and brings his own fist to collide with Atlas's face.

Atlas was completely stunned, and knocked out as he fall onto the stage. The audience gasped as they saw the heavy weight champion of Manhattan, lost to a scrawny, red and blue teenage boy, as Spider-Man steps on his chest to claim victory.

The announcer was stunned as well, but gets to his senses as he announced "And the winner of the match and the $3000 dollars: The Spectacular, the Amazing, Spider-Man!"

The crowd cheered as they chant "Spider-Man" over and over. Garfield raised his fist in victory as he now accomplished defeating Atlas.

'Man, I can't believe I won! $3000, her I come!' Gar thought happily.

/

After Atlas is taken in to the stretchers, Garfield goes to the manager of the wrestling stadium to bet his money. Unfortunately, he only got $2000.

"Um, I think you forget a thousand to add." Gar told the manager.

The manager just puffs his cigar as he replied "Look, kid, you have to beat Atlas in a 3 minute match, but you beat him in 2 minutes. Do the math, kid."

Angered, Gar placed his hand on the desk as he shouts "But the prize is $3000, you can't just rip me off!"

"Not my problem, kid." The manager said as he counts his money.

'Greedy bastard.' Garfield thought as he rushed out of the manager's office.

As he walked towards the door to the stairs, a burglar with greasy black hair, the same dark circles under his eyes, and that same scar on his chin, passed by him as he's running towards the elevator.

"Stop that thief!" The manager yelled as he brought security with him.

'Should I stop him?' Gar thought, but remember what the manager did as he scoffs 'Nah, not my problem.'

As the thief made it to the elevator, he told Gar "Thanks, kid." As the elevator closes.

The manager and the cop came and are too late. The manager looked at Garfield with distain in his eyes "Why didn't you stop him?!"

"It's not my problem." Gar said, repeating the manager's words as he makes it down the stairs so he can change out of his costume in secret.

/

Garfield walks towards the library after he got a text from his uncle, saying that he'll be next to the library entrance. Gar felt bad about lying to his uncle, but Gar would deal with it later as he heads towards the directions of the library.

But as he turned a corner, he saw a crowd of people, and an ambulance car with two police cars. Gar frozed when he saw a pool of blood on the concrete of the streets, and the car next to the crowd of people, at the library.

'No, no, no, no, no, NO, NO!'

Gar rushed down towards the crowd, and he frozed. Lying on the street, was his uncle Steve Dayton, bleeding from the chest as blood spilled onto the streets. He looked lifeless, but is barely breathing because he was about to die from the bullet that went to his lungs.

Gar pushed the crowd away, with tears running from his eyes, as looked at his uncle with worry. "Uncle Steve, please be all right!"

Steve looked at Garfield, who spoke to him using his final breath "It's not your fault..." It was then, Steve Dayton closed his eyes as his body went limp.

Garfield was stunned, shocked that his uncle is now dead. Gar was pulled by a cop with red hair and green eyes "I'm sorry about your uncle. What is your name?" He asked with a Russian accent.

"Garfield Logan, sir." He replied.

"I am sorry about your loss, but I promise you that we will catch the murderer. He's taken your uncles car and vell corner him at the warehouse." The officer said, his name tag reads Lt. Kovar.

'The bastard killed uncle Steve for his car.' Garfield thought as the feeling of anger and revenge. He ran out of the crowd so he can change into his Spider-Man costume, as he is now out for blood.

/

Garfield enters the wharehouse wearing is 'Spider-Man' costume and quickly, quietly making his way to the edge of the room where the man who shot his Uncle Steve was standing at the window, watching the police getting ready to storm the building.

'Damnit! If only that old fool hadn't gotten in my way. I'd be free from the task of having to escape the police.' The car jacking scumbag thinks as he fails to see a human crawling on the ceiling.

Spider-Man takes a glimpse at the carjacker, as he jumps down and catch his gun from his hand. The carjacker turned around to meet Spider-Man's fist collided with his nose as he fell down. The carjacker spat out his broken teeth as he is then grabbed by the collar of his shirt by Spider-Man.

"You're going to pay, you mother-" Spider-Man's words stopped as he raise the carjacker up towards a glimpse of light, and is shocked to see what he looked like, as his eyes turned to the expression of horror.

Here was the man from before, the same greasy black hair, the same dark circles under his eyes, and that same scar on his chin.

The man from the wrestling ring that Garfield should've stopped.

'No, it can't be.' Garfield thought as he put the man down, before knocking him out and cocoon him with his webbing. He left the carjacker to the police as he dissapeared from the warehouse.

/

The funeral for Uncle Steve Dayton was a beautiful one. Those who associated with Steve Dayton came to the funeral to pay their respects. Also some of Gar's friends, Dick, Kori, and Tara came to the funeral, as well as Tara's brother, NYPD Captain Brion Markov, Kori's sister Komi and their uncle, Galfore, who's Steve's war buddy from Vietnam, and Dick's adopted sister, Rose Wilson.

Aunt Rita placed a flower on her late husband's grave, as tears leaked out of her eyes. Gar looked at his sobbering aunt as he looked guilty. If he would've stopped that thief, his uncle would've been alive, and she won't suffer the loss. He felt a tap on the shoulder and he saw his best friend, Dick Wilson, along with Kori and Tara. Kori was crying through the whole funeral, while Tara hugged her close.

"He was a good man to you, Garfield." Dick told him.

"I can't believe he's gone." Tara said, "When Me and my brother moved here, he offered to help moved in some boxes. Brion refused, but he assisted anyway. How can we lost someone who is so nice?"

"H-He always looked out for me and my s-s-sister." Kori stuttered, feeling snaked up "H-he always come by and h-have drinks with uc-uncle Galfore and always tells me and Komi there war stories."

"Thanks guys, for coming." Gar told them as he walked out from the funeral. Tara was about to go after him, but Dick stops her.

Gar thought about what happened the night when he couldn't stop the burglar. As he look up at the fields of tombstones, he saw Rose Wilson standing on two tombstones. Rose is a tall, beautiful girl with long white hair, blue eyes, and full on lips on her light pale skin. Her curvy athletic body is well fitted with the black dress she's wearing, as well as the black sun hat, black gloves, and black heels she wore. She was putting in some roses on the two tombstones.

Gar came up to her as he spoke "Hey Rose."

Rose notice him. Ever since Gar and Dick became friends, Rose would instantly playfully flirt with Gar back when he was a skinny nerd. "Hey, Garfield."

"So, you have someone close to you died as well?" He asked.

Gar and Rose looked at the tombstones, as it reads:

Joseph "Joey" Wilson

Beloved Son, and Brother.

Addeline Wilson

Beloved Wife and Mother.

"These two belonged to my little brother and my mother." Rose told him "Before Dad adopted Richard, Joey was a nice, quiet boy. He was 5 and I was 7, we were home alone with mom, until some guys broke into our home and one of them shot mom through the head, right in front of me." Her voice was on edge as tears leaked out "Me and Joey got seperated, and that same man shot him through the throat." She fall to her knees as she begins to tear up "If only I was strong enough back then..."

'She was just a child and could've done a thing. Just like how I was.' Gar thought as he patted Rose on the back "It's not your fault, Rose." He reassured.

Rose rubs the tears out of her eyes as she looked at Garfield. She saw how grown he is from what Dick had told her, he looked handsome than before. "Thanks, Gar. I needed that."

'With great power, comes great responsibility.' Those words played inside Garfield's head as he leave Rose alone with the graves of her brother and mother.

As he walks back to the crowd at the funeral, he bumped into someone. At first, he thought it was Kori, but then he realizes for the first time, it's Komi, Kori's sister.

"You must be Garfield, is it not?" She asked as she takes a closer looke at Gar 'He's got cute dimples, just as Kori described him.'

Garfield has never really seen Komi, but he isn't surprised to find out that she is ever bit as cute as her younger sister Kori.

"Y-yes, you must be Komi." Garfield replied in a deadpanned voice that surprises Komi for she was always told by her sister that Garfield's voice was always full of emotions. 'That's not surprising, he is at his uncle's funeral.' Komi thought as she pull, Garfield in for a hug. "I'm sorry for your loss, Garfield your uncle was a good man, one of the best."

Garfield returns the hug and lightly chuckles at the irony that the first time he meets Komi is at his uncle's funeral, when Steve was always telling him to ask out Komi. "You know this is the first time we've met face to face." Garfield states as Komi joins in the laughing, because her uncle had suggested that she ask out Garfield.

"The same." Komi replied "Say, if you need someone to talk, I'm there. I know how it's like to lose someone you love." she said with a sad expression as memories of her's and Kori's parents resurfaced.

"Yeah, I'll hold on to that offer." Garfield said, as he saw his Aunt Rita with Galfore, Kori, Brion, and Tara.

'She's like this because I could've saved him.' Garfield thought. He closed his eyes, then reopened them as he saw a small spider web over a branch of a deadwood tree 'It's time I take responsibility for my actions, by becoming a this city's hero.' Garfield takes Komi's hand and they run to catch up with their families.

/

"Is the information here?" asked the voice from the computer.

"Ms. Anders has successfully sent us the information we need, boss." Fang told his boss.

"Good. That's good to hear." Said the voice on the computer. "Tell me what kinds of data is in there?"

"Well lets see." Fang said as he upload the data from the flash drive "Many types of animal DNA: spiders, rhinos, vultures, scorpions, bats, lions, and more from the animal kingdom."

"Excellent, proceed with Dr. Gizmo, he has a knack for some DNA works." The voice said as the computer cuts off.

/

**And that's part 3 for Garfield Logan becoming Spider-Man.**

**Check out "Beastly Street Fighter", "Green Love", "Beast Boy and the X-Men Remake", "Magic Affects the Beast", "Garfield's Roommates", "Beast Boy and the Titan North Girls", "DP-Power Rangers: Phantom Force", and "Greenpool".**

**Please leave your comments and Reviews, then follow and fav this story.**


	4. Illusions

**I do not own Teen Titans, Spider-Man, or anything from DC or Marvel.**

**Enjoy**

**/**

4.) Illusions

"Everyone, get your hands up in the air now!" Yelled a red unshaven large man wearing a yellow shirt and black pants as he decides to rob a bank. Baron Mammoth is just an up and running criminal who is usually known for his brute strength.

"C'mon, get the money already." Ordered a skinny man with black bowl hair, a black beard on his lower lip, and wears a black t-shirt and white jeans. Arthur Light is another run of the mill criminal that is known for his engineering skills.

Baron, along with Arthur, held their guns towards the bank tellers, but their guns were taken by some kind of web fluid. Baron and Arthur wondered where their guns went, but then they hear a voice.

"Didn't your moms told you to never play with guns, Barry and Arty?" Up on the ceiling of the bank, is Garfield Logan in his Spider-Man persona. He even made some improvements of his costume, which fits his build. His red mask now have lenses that makes him look more like a bug, his costume is now just red and blue pajama- like spandex with web patterns all over. He also has a black spider symbol on his chest, and a large red one on his back with blue shoulder part of his costume.

"Oh man, it's Spider-Man!" Baron told his partner just before he was easily webbed up by Spider-Man's webshooters.

Arthur was about to make a run for it, but Spider-Man shoots his webshooters towards Arthur "C'mon, Barry, Arty, join the party!" Spider-Man quipped as he traps Arthur with Baron in the spider web.

"What is this stuff?" Baron asked as he's struggles to escape the web, but failed.

"Sorry, but I have no time to explain, gotta jet!" Spider-Man quipped as he swings out of the bank, leaving Baron and Arthur stuck until the police gets them.

/

"Sorry, but I'm not really interested in dating right now." Garfield said.

Standing in the hallway next to his locker, Kitten Avril, the same girl who took interest in Garfield due to his puberty hit(aka the spider bite's affect) was going to ask out Garfield, but he turned her down.

"Fine! Stay a hot loser forever, you freak!" Kitten screeched, as she ran off away from Garfield.

"Wow, she handles it pretty well." Tara said, laying next to Garfield's locker on the opposite side. "So, did you hear about Professor Mod?"

"No, what happened?" Garfield asked. Professor Neilson Mod was a science teacher in one of Gar's classes and is considered rough around the edges.

"He got fired." Tara answered "They found him drunk during his off days and cursed in front of a bunch of elementary school kids, while in his sweater and underwear."

Garfield laughed as he respond "Man, I feel bad for him already." He said as he and Tara catch up with Dick and Kori.

"Hey Gar, did you hear about Spider-Man stopping stopping a bank heist?" Dick asked his best friend.

"Spider-Man?" Garfield questions, confused.

"Yeah you know the new masked vigilante." Dick clarifies. "He swings around on a web and wears red and blue."

"Oh...Oh! That Spider-Man!" Garfield said, pretending he doesn't know "I hear he's doing some good in New York."

"You bet he does." Tara replied "My brother has been going nuts about him."

"Your brother is a fan as well?" Kori asked her, clearly she has a liking for Spider-Man.

"More like, trying to arrest him." Tara said, rolling her eyes.

"Really?" Garfield asks getting really interested in what Terra is having to say about her brother and Spider-Man. "Why would your brother be wanting to arrest Spider-Man?"

"Well, vigilantism is against the law, and Brion has made it his goal to arrest criminals breaking the law, and Spider-Man is breaking vigilante laws." she points out "But I think Spider-Man isn't really a bad guy, you know. He seems to be New York's own guardian angel."

'At least Tara likes Spider-Man, her brother however...'

"I guess that makes sense." Garfield deflates.

"Sure it does, Gar." Dick agrees as he puts his arm around his best friend's shoulders. "You guys wanna come over to my house and study for that test in Latin we have tomorrow?"

"Sure." Tara replied.

"Yes, Dick, I would love to." Kori replied.

"I'll see if I can make it." Gar replied, knowing that he has duties as Spider-Man. "Oh, and Tara, be on a lookout for Dick's old man."

"Why?" Tara asks in curiosity.

"He's a war veteran, and can be kinda of a hard ass." Garfield explains as Dick playfully hits him on the arm.

"You only say that because he made us do two hundred push ups because we stole his pen." Dick states.

"But let us not forget that time he made us wash all of his cars, just because I spilled ink on his suit." Kori also stated, rubbing her arm.

Suddenly, the school lights blacked out, as the four friends wondered why are the lights out.

"Must've been a black out." Dick said, just before a cloud of smoke appeared on through the vents as everyone hears an annoying cockney laugh through the intercom.

"Hello my duckies. This is Mysterio." Mysterio announces over the schools PA system.

"Duckies?" Tara questions, wondering why does this Mysterio sound familiar.

"Okay, is this a school prank, Professor Mod?" Dick said.

"Oh, Mr. Wilson, you've just spoiled the surprise." Mysterio sneered, "Luckily, I've installed death trap in this school last night!"

"Death traps?" Kori inquires.

"Yes, Ms. Anders, death traps." Mystereo replied.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Garfield comments as he checks to make sure that he is wearing his Spider-Man suit...he was.

"Well Mr. Logan, you little smart aleck." Professor Mod sneered at the last part in whisper, revealing that he never liked Garfield since the young teen solved Mod's hard equation in one class "This school decided to fire me, and I don't like it one bit! So, I've been thinking, why not make this school suffer for wrongly firing me for the lies!"

"You were drunk and cursing at children in your underwear! You got what you deserved!" Tara yells in retaliation.

"Is that what the teachers been telling you, sprouts?" Mysterio said as the school's hallway tv buzzed, revealing a man wearing a globe over his head, wears a purple cape, and hears a green fullbody suit, with yellow gloves and boots. "They didn't told you that they have givin' me the pink slip so they can save up their budget, even though they can afford Dr. Stone as my replacement since he's a well known science professor in many college universities!"

"Yeah, I'm just leaving. You guys coming?" Dick comments as he puts his hand out for, Kori.

"Sure." Tara and Kori reply at the same time as Kori grabs Dicks and while Tara grabs Garfield's.

"Wait. I need to use the restroom first. I'll meet you outside." Garfield responds as he walks to the boy's room.

"You duckies aren't going anywhere, because all the entrance doors are locked and it will be you all gonna suffer what I have suffered from you!" Mysterio declared throughout the school as the students are getting scared. Suddenly, Dick's group saw glowing red eyes far away from the halls.

/

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hallways.

"This is pointless, I'm calling the police." Rachel said as she's with Malchior in the other side of the halls.

"No reception, Miss Roth, and just for that, you wankers shall face my little pets!" Mysterio declared.

Rachel and Malchior heard girlish screams as Adonis runs away as a group of Velociraptors charge in towards the halls. They split up as the dinosaurs ran towards her, as she begins to stop to catch her breath.

The velociraptors were about to eat her, but Spider-Man came out of nowhere and crashed into the dinosaurs.

"It looks like you just went extinct." Spider-Man taunt as he jumped at the other velociraptor.

"Spider-Man." Rachel said in a surprised monotone.

Spider-Man twisted the head of the velociraptor as it crashes through a bunch of others as they all collided. The carnivorous dinosaurs turned out to be robots.

"Well what do you know, these are robots." Spider-Man thought.

"Did I ever mention to you duckies that I used to work for Hollywood back in the 80s-90s?" Mysterio said "I was considered the best illusionist and monster maker at that time-"

"Ah shut up, chrome dome, just let the students out!" Spider-Man interrupted him.

"Can't do my ducky. I'll let them go after I kill you." Mystereo argues with hate in his voice.

Spider-Man turns to Rachel, as he told her "Look, Miss, I want you to find shelter. Do you know where does this guy's most likely in?" He asked her.

"He's most likely in the Janitor's Closet or the Principals Office." Rachel answers as she feels the nostalgia of the past.

"Why the Janitor's Closet?" Spider-Man asks, but he already knows why.

"A old friend of mine and I pulled a prank with the PA system from the Janitor's Closet at out old school." Rachel replies in her monotone voice that sends chills down Spider-Man's back.

"Why are you no longer friends?" Spider-Man inquires.

"I became popular and he stayed a loser." Rachel answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Which let's face it, it kinda is.

"And that's a good reason to throw away a good friendship?" Spider-Man replies in a tight voice.

"It's the only reason that's good enough."

Spider-Man turns away from Rachel, but not until giving her some final thought "Then how do you know if your new friends won't do the same to you?" He said as he shoot his webslingers on the roof of the hall, leaving Rachel in thought.

'Maybe I should apologize to Garfield.' Rachel thought as she watched Spider-Man swing away.

/

Meanwhile, in Dick's group. Dick, Kori, and Tara couldn't wait for Gar as they are being chased by killer androids.

"Why are there robots in the school!?" Tara shouts.

"Do you love it? These robots are leftovers from the Death Bringer movies." Mysterio replied through the PA system.

"I loved that movie!" Tara screams as they continue to be chased by the robots, but the robots get intercepted by Spider-Man.

"Yay! It is the Man of Spider that has come to rescue us!" Kori shouts is joy and awe as Spider-Man rips one of the robot's arms off.

"Love the movie too, especially the sequel!" Spider-Man comments as he beats the killer robots with another "But I think it's unnessiccary for making a third one."

"AHAHAHAHAHA, so you must be the Spider-Man from around the streets." Mysterio comments.

Spidey motions the group as they head down towards the janitor's closet, as Mysterio continues to monologue "But you will never, ever find me!"

Mysterio continues to monologue, oblivious to the groups walking to his current location in the Janitor Closet.

"You will never find, Mysterio! My location is a mystery that changes every five seconds." Mysterio insanely laughs as the door opens to the closet.

"Hello, Moddy." Spider-Man greets as he punches the 'supervillain' in the globe on his head, factoring the glass and knocking the old school teacher out. "Well it looks like it's no longer a mystery."

/

Later, the police came in and find Mysterio, or old man Professor Mod, all webbed up on the entrance of the school.

"I'll be back, and this time I'll get you, Spider-Man!" He declared, as the police puts him in the car.

Captain Brion Markov saw his little sister, Tara, as he embrace her with a hug, "Are you alright, Tara?" He asked worryingly.

"I'm fine, Brion, now get off of me, my friends are here." Tara replied as she got out of her brother's hug.

Just then, Garfield showed up as he meet up with his friends "Hey guys, what did I miss?"

Dick replied "Well, you wouldn't believe-"

"The Man of Spider have saved us all!" Kori interrupted as she jumped up and down "We have found Professor Mod in the janitor's closet and he punch his timer!"

'Doesnt she mean punch his clock?' Gar thought.

"I think she means punched his clock." Tara clarifies.

"Right on." Garfield replies.

"Spider-Man." Captain Brion said as he placed his chin "I'll deal with him later, right now I gotta get this old geezer to Ravencroft."

/

Later, Garfield walked up to the door of the Wilson penthouse and knocked on the door waiting for his best friend, his girlfriend, or Tara to answer the door. Garfield was surprised but not disappointed when Rose answered the door, but was shocked to see her in a sports bar and running shorts.

"Hey, Garfield." Rose greets as she pulls him into a sweaty hug with her breast against his chest.

"Uh, hi Rose, been a long time." Gar replied nervously 'Damn hormones.'

"My, your feeling sticky today." Rose comments with her pinky finger on her lip "And you've grown more handsome than before."

"Yeah, I sorta spilled some soda on the way." Gar lied, since he can't tell that he's Spider-Man.

"Maybe you should take a shower, Garfield. I'm sure Dick has clothes that will fit you." Rose comments as she motions him into the penthouse. "I could always join you." Rose whispers as Garfield passes her.

"Gar, are you here?" Tara shouted from the other room.

"Well, looks like I'm needed elsewhere, so later, and nice to see you, Rose!" Gar said as he ran towards the room, leaving Rose to stood and pout.

'Maybe sometime later, Gar.' Rose thinks as she closes and locks up the door.

/

Garfield enters the next room and spots his friends.

"Yo, what took ya so long?" Tara asked.

"Well, you know, gotta make a pit stop." Garfield replied. It was the half truth as he had to stop a robbery at a gas station, while he stopped there for the bathroom.

"Come, Garfield, we must help Richard with the Latin studies!" Kori cheered.

"Sure KJ." Garfield replies as he sits down across from Kori and next to Tara.

"Let the studying begin." Tara sarcastically states as she picks up her Latin text book.

After an hour of study session, the four decide to have a lunch break, as Dick had Wintergreen to fix them up some snacks for them at the table, as Rose came in and join them as she sits between Garfield and Tara.

"What are you guys studying?" Rose asks as she sits down and turns to Garfield.

"Latin." Garfield simply answers as he pops some cheese and crackers in his mouth.

"Love Latin." Rose replies as she bats her eye lashes.

As Tara glared at Rose, she hear footsteps coming to the kitchen as she saw a tall, muscular man with white hair, blue eyes, and a white goatee and is wearing a black business suit. Something about the man gave Tara the chills.

"Hello Richard, Rose, and their friends. How are you today?" Slade greets in a baltone voice that sends chills down Everybody's spines.

"Hello sir." Garfield, Kori and Tara greet.

"Hello dad." Rose and Dick greet.

"I hope you all are doing your school work. Oh, and Garfield, I am terribly sorry about your loss." Slade said with a hint of saddened tone.

"It's okay, sir." Gar responded.

"I'll be going to the WilsonCorps for a business meeting. Richard, treat your friends at the home theater, you can watch any movie you like, but don't do what I would do." Slade said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Dicky, No porn." Garfield jokes which earns a snicker from Slade.

"For that suggestion, Mr. Logan, you can give me fifty push ups." Slade snickers, but dies down when he see's that Garfield does the fifty with ease. 'Impressive.'

Slade then sees Tara and held his hand up to expect a shake "And who, might you be, young lady?"

"T-Tara Markov, sir." She replied, quickly shaking Mr. Wilson's hand.

"How long have been friends with my son?" Slade asks as he eyes Dick.

"Couple of weeks." Tara replies.

"Markov...ah, your the NYPD Captain's...daughter, am I corrected?"

"Sister, actually." Tara corrected.

"Hmm, you forgot to call me sir, but I'll let it slide since your new here." Slade comments as he walks out of the door "I might be late, so Wintergreen is in charge while I'm gone, Dick, Rose." He said as he left the door.

"Scary." Tara comments as she shivers.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it after meeting him for the third time." Gar replied to calm Tara, then Rose sits on his lap.

Garfield turns red and sputters nonsense as Rose eats another cracker without cheese.

"Hmm that's good." Rose comments as she puts her arms around Garfield's neck.

'What is up with this girl, and why is Gar just allowing her to do whatever to him?' Tara thought as she felt jealous.

/

Slade Wilson was at the labs of his WilsonCorps Labs. He is then greeted by a short young man in his 20s, who is bald, wears goggles, and a green hazmat suit with a backpack that has mechanical tentacles sprouting.

"Hello, Dr. Mikron Gizmo, what's the status do you want to give me?" Slade asked.

"Well, I have analyze the splicing DNA for the experiment, and I may have a volunteer." Dr. Gizmo replied, as the screen shows Fang DeLoire, who appears to be shirtless and is only wearing green short pants "Which sample should we use on him?"

"Try the scorpion DNA." Slade answered.

**/**

**So that's the chapter, as I introduce the villains, like Mad Mod as Mysterio. Wonder who Mammoth and Dr. Light are going to be? Stay tuned to find out.**

**Also, I have seen "Amazing Spider-Man 2", and I gotta be honest, when I saw this movie, I have flashbacks of "Batman Forever" and "Batman and Robin", too much colorful backgrounds and Electro just looks like Mr. Freeze from the movie.**

**Next time: Spidey vs Scorpion!**


	5. Arachnid Fights

**I do not own any characters in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

/

5.) Arachnid Fight

"Are you ready, Mr. DeLoire?" Ask Dr. Gizmo, as Fang looked at the pint size young man.

"I'm ready, shrimp, bring in the power." Fang respond, angering Dr. Gizmo.

"Begin testing scorpion DNA." Slade ordered as Gizmo pressed the button.

Dr. Gizmo injected the serum and for several moments nothing happened...until Fang started to thrash and convolute in the straps around his body and he starts to foam at the mouth.

"Doctor what is happening?" Slade calmly asks as his eyes never leaves the young man's thrashing body. 'I hope he doesn't die. That would be a waste of the serum.'

"It seems the serum is taking it's affect." Dr. Gizmo respond as he and Slade backs away.

Fang's hair starts to fall as he is now bald. His skin, starting his head, turns green as armored scale patterns starts to form in his skin. His eyes turn red as they starts to grow slits, his mouth grew long monstrous teeth, his back turned hump as his spine grows big and sprouting from his back is a long, black, tail with a sickle on the end.

"Incredible." Dr. Gizmo comments.

"Very impressive." Slade respond as he examines Fang's new form.

"I feel...powerful." Fang said with a growl tone of voice that adds gurgle noises.

"Good." Slade comments as he turns to Dr. Gizmo. "Are you ready for the next stage on my plan, good doctor?"

"Yes, Mr. Wilson." Dr. Gizmo replies as he releases the newly transformed Fang from his containment. "Bring Baron Mammoth to the facility." Dr. Gizmo orders Fang.

"Sure thing, doc." Fang respond.

/

Swing around New York as he landed on top of a building. He sits on the edge of the building as he see the New York site.

"Man, what a view." Spider-Man comments as he hears his cellphone rings. He looked up and saw his aunt Rita calling him.

"Hey Aunt Rita, what's up?" He asked.

"Garfield I need you to pick up five orders of pizzas for dinner tonight. The Anders are coming over and you know how much Galfore can eat." Rita orders over the phone before she hangs up.

'So dinner with the fam, and the Anders? Maybe I'll see Komi again?' Spider-Man thinks as he starts webbing his way back to the closest pizza shop before he heads home.

As Spider-Man changes back to Garfield Logan, he went into Luigi's Pizza as he bumped into someone.

"Oh man, sorry pal." Gar apologized as he sees an overweight man in his 20s with long red shaggy hair, green eyes, and wears a lab coat with a Trek Wars shirt on and brown khaki pants.

"No worries, my friend, just here for the pizza as well." The fat scientist replied as he gets back in line as Gar is behind him.

Garfield spent the next ten minutes waiting for his turn to order his pizza, but when he did it took a good twenty minutes for the five pizzas to be bought to him. Garfield paid for the pizza and walked out side to find a good alley to change into his Spider-Man suit for.

'Man, now I just need to get home without any damage occurring to the pizzas.' Garfield thought as he felt his spidey sense going off.

Garfield turned to see a guy running with a stolen purse with the owner trying to catch up.

'That just won't do.' Garfield thought as he stuck his foot out and tripped the running man. Causing him to fall flat on his face.

/

"There you are with the pizzas, what took you so long?" Aunt Rita asked her nephew as he came home 30 minutes after he got his pizza.

"Well, long line and traffic was bad." Gar replied. In truth he was actually trapping the purse snatcher, then has to save a burning building, break up a fight between a bunch of kids, and save a cat from a tree. Luckily the pizza's still warm.

"Well come in, Kori and Komi are here with their uncle." Aunt Rita replied as she held two boxes of pizzas as Gar held three to bring in the kitchen.

"Komi here?" Garfield asks as he peeps into the next room to see the black haired beauty, wearing a black tank top with blue short shorts on.

"Yes she is. Are you going to finally ask her out?" Rita questions as she sees her nephew eying their neighbor.

Garfield blushes and turns away from Komi after she waved to him and he waved back. "Of course not. I hardly know her."

"Then get to know her, she seems to be a fine girl." His aunt comments as she push Gar towards the room where Komi is as he is now face to face with her.

"Hey, tiger, how's it going?" Komi asked him slyly.

"Um, fine. It's good to see you again, Komi." Gar replied.

"Same here, tiger." Komi responds as she looks beyond him to see the pizza. Komi grabs his hand and drags him into the kitchen. "Come on, Garfield, let's get those pizzas."

'Tiger?' Garfield thought as he allowed himself to be dragged by the slightly taller girl.

"Hey kids." Rita greets as Komi and Garfield enter the kitchen, hand in hand. 'Steve, if only you could see this.' Thought with a smile before it disappeared as fast as it came.

"Hello, Mrs. Dayton. Me and Garfield are just here for the pizzas." Komi greets in return as she drops, Garfield's hand and grabs one of the pizza boxes and leaves the other four for Garfield. "You are a big strong man, surly you can handle four pizza boxes." Komi jests as she enters the dining room.

Garfield carried the four boxes as Kori and Galfore are glad to see the pizzas they're carrying. "I got one with the mustard dipping cups for Kori, and Galfore loves the anchovies." Gar said as he placed the boxes down.

"Thank you, Garfield." Kori said as she dips her pizza in the mustard.

"Thank you young man." Galfore accepts the pizza as he grabs three slices.

Komi takes her seat by her sister, and Garfield takes a seat by her so they can all talk.

/

Meanwhile, at Ravencroft, Fang in his newly scorpion form, sneaks outside the prison at night as he crawl through the vents.

The guards were standing on duty as Baron and Arthur are in their cells, playing a game or chess, well Baron is trying.

"I forget, is the castle the rook, or the knight?" Baron asked him as he points the rook.

"For the last time, Mammoth, it's rook!" Arthur shouts at the big man.

"Psst Mammoth?" Fang whispers as he peers through the vent.

Mammoth looks around but doesn't see anything so he goes back to the chess game.

"Idiot, the vents." Fang hisses.

"Fang?" Mammoth asks in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm busting you out." Fang tells his large friend as he exits the vent.

The guards didn't here the half-scorpion crawling through the vents, as a long tail sneaks up behind one guard as it's sickle impales him. The other guard noticed as the tail impales him as well. As the guard fell down, the tail snatch its keys as Fang drops down from the vents as his appearance revealed.

"Fang? What happened to you?" Mammoth asked.

"Power happened. The same will happen to you, Mammoth." Fang answered as he broke the cage open. "Now come, we have to get back to Slade and Dr. Gizmo."

"Alright, I'm getting tired of playing chess." the muscular man accepted as he and Fang gets out of the prison.

"Hey, what about me?" Arthur shouts.

"Call your mom!" Fang shouts as he and Baron broke out of the prison.

"So, when me and Steve we're hiding out in Iraq, we planted some explosives in the latrines on our enemy base. So when the enemy general goes in the latrines, let's just say it wasn't pretty." Galfore chuckled as he eats his pizza.

"Please, uncle, not while we're eating." Komi replied in disgust.

"Even though I love to hear your stories, sir, I have to agree with Komi and ask please no more stories while we are eating." Garfield agrees as he takes a long look as his pizza before sticking in into his mouth. 'No dead people in latrines on my pizza.'

"Thank you, tiger." Komi states oblivious to the stares from the other three members at the table.

'Tiger?' Galfore, Rita, and Kori all thought at the same time.

'Tiger. I'm liking the ring of that.' Garfield thought as he smugly took another bite of his pizza.

"So Rita, how are things going without Steven?" Galfore asked in concern.

"Oh, it's been tough, but me and Gar are managing." Rita respond "I've been working on double shifts at the help center, it doesn't really pay much the bills, but we'll manage."

'Bills?' Gar thought as he looked at the kitchen counter to see a pile of bills 'I'm going to need a job, but where?'

"Hey, Gar did you hear? The Daily Bugle is buying pictures of this, Spider-Man guy." Komi comment as she turn to the man who is secretly Spider-Man.

"Really?" Garfield inquires. "What are they paying?"

"I don't think so young man!" Rita interrupts. "You will not go anywhere bear that psychopath!"

'Psychopath? That's new.' Gar thought "C'mon, Aunt Rita, it's the only way to get me a job just like you want me to."

"I can assure you, Ms. Dayton, Spider-Man did saved me and my classmates from Mr. Mod when he went crazy." Kori reassured.

"That doesn't mean he isn't a psychopath, dearie." Rita assures as she smiles softly.

'No arguing with her, seems like the adults doesn't like Spider-Man that much.' Gar thought as he stares at his pizza as he takes a bite out of it.

Hours later, Gar, Rita, and the Anders all finished their pizza as they decide to make their leave. "Thank you for having dinner with us, Galfore." Rita said.

"It's a pleasure, Rita." Galfore replied as Komi went up and faces Garfield.

"Thanks for the pizza, tiger." Komi comments.

"You're welcomed, Komi." Garfield assured as Komi moved in and kissed his cheek.

'Wow.' Garfield thought as, Komi giggled and walked away as he placed his hand on the warm spot where she kissed him.

/

After that night, Aunt Rita fell asleep as Garfield, now as Spider-Man, swings around New York for late night patrols. Since his spider DNA can prevent him from sleep, he decides if any crooks that needs busting, while still thinking about the kiss Komi gave him.

'Wow, never kissed a girl before, but Komi seems forward.' Gar thought as he swings by the Manhattan Square.

As Spider-Man swings by, he spotted a getaway van as it head towards to Main Street.

'Wonder who's driving in the middle of the night?' Spider-Man thought as he swings by towards the getaway van.

"C'mon, they're gaining on us!" Fang growled as his exoskeleton tail's outside the window.

"I'm trying to drive as fast as I can, Fang." Mammoth replied as he drives further and crashing down police cars out of the way.

"Hey there, Baron! Ya miss me?" Spider-Man asked playfully.

"It's Spider-Man!" Fang yells as he prepares to swat the wall crawler away with his tail. "Let's see how you like the Scorpion!"

'Scorpion?' Spiderman thinks as he swings to the van, only to be hit by what appeared to be a big tail. "Batter up." Spiderman mumbles as he picks himself back up from the ground.

Scorpion crawled up on top of the van, as he tries to impale Spider-Man. Spidey dodged the Scorpion's metasoma as he swings away from the the deadly tail.

"So, Scorpy, how on earth did you grew a tail? Better yet, you're an arachnid like me!" Spider-Man quipped as he shoots web on Scorpion's tail.

"I'm just one foot above in the evolutionary chain. Better yet, I'm a better arachnid!" Scorpion taunts as he once again swats, Spiderman away with his tail.

"AAHHHH" Spiderman yells as he crashes into a building.

"Ouch." Spider-Man said as he got up from the building and saw the over weight man again, who lives in this appartment.

"Spider-Man!" The overweight gentlemen shouts with glee.

"Uh...yeah?" Spider replied 'Thats the guy from Luigi's. Boy does he need some excersize.

"Man, I am a big fan of you!" He repsond "My name is Dr. Cecil Frank, and I've been dying to get your autograph!" He said as he held a pen and notebook.

"Um...sure." Spider-Man responds as he gives the over weight man his autograph. "From your friendly neighborhood, Spider-Man."

Spider-Man jumps back outside and notices that he lost the van.

"Damn it!" Spider-Man curses.

/

The van driven by Mammoth parked outside of a secluded area next to WilsonCorps. Scorpion brings Mammoth inside the building as they went into an elevator that goes down below.

"So, what are we doing here in WilsonCorps, Fang?" Baron asked.

"To give you unimaginable power, Baron." Scorpion replied with a hissing noise.

Baron smiles a wicked smile and follows his old friend into the building. "Then let's do it."

"Fang did you bring our new test subject?" Slade greets as he feel two new presences enter the room.

"Yes, Baron would love to gain new power, Mr. Wilson." Fang replied as he makes the hissing noise.

"Excellent. Now Mr. Mammoth, why don't you sit down and let me insert you with rhino DNA?" Dr. Gizmo told.

"Rhino? Sounds tough." Mammoth gauntly accepts as he sits down and gets himself strapped in by Fang.

"When this begins, we won't stop until it finishes. No matter how much pain you will suffer." Slade menaces.

"Cool, wait what?" Baron said as Dr. Gizmo insert the needle of the rhino serum into Mammoth's blood. The man starts to grow some spasms as he's shaking violently.

"Mr. Wilsssson, I have wanting to tell you that we had a run in with thissss Spider-Man that'sss been over the newsss recently." Scorpion hissed at every sentence.

"Really? What happened?" Slade inquired as he found himself slightly interested.

"He just ssswings by, trying to sssstop usss, he hassss the ability of a ssspider like hissss name." Sporpion told his boss.

"I wonder how that happened." Slade spoke as he turns to walk out of the room. "Make sure to ask him, next time."

"Yessss Bossssss." Scorpion replies as his friend is unlatched and reveals his tough skin and his two horns on his head, grew 15ft tall, as his clothes ripped off revealing gray armored body all over him.

"POWER!" Rhino yells as he smashes a computer.

"Idiot! Not my lab! We have to create more of you!" Gizmo scolds.

/

'Wonder where Scorpy is?' Spider-Man thought as he swings around New York as he stick a camera near a wall to take pictures of himself.

He swings around and does a lot of poses of him swinging around New York 'Man, I'm tired of posing, maybe I can make, like a Spider-Man tumblr?' He thought as his spider senses are acting up 'Spider sense, danger!'

"Sspider-Man!" said a hissing voice from behind as Spidey dodge the metasoma tail.

"Scorpy, is that you?" Spider-Man quipped "Maybe I should invite Sub-Zero to the party!"

"Enough jokes, webhead." Scorpion told as he pulls back his tail "I'm just here to assssk you a few questionsss."

"What's with hissing the 'S's'? Trying out for Cobra Commander? My advice, ditch the scorpion getup, and go for snake theme. That way, you can be called 'Snake-Man.'" Spider-Man suggestively taunt.

"How did you get your powerssss!" Scorpion demands as he lunges hit tail at Spider-Man.

"Sorry, but a Spider never reveals his secrets." Spider-Man taunts as he grabs the tail.

"Then I'll have to take you down!" Scorpion hissed as he swings his tail back towards the webhead.

"No can do either. I got the upper hand." Spider-Man taunts as he lands on a building as he gets the high ground.

Scorpion was now furious. His boss wants information out of the wall crawler, but he couldn't do that. He then spotted someone who was watching their fight and he recognized her: Komi Anders in a jogging outfit, the black sleeveless shirt and short shorts.

"Komiiii." Scorpion hissed as he wrapped his tail around Komi, capturing her as his hostage.

"Let me go, you freak!" Komi barked at him.

"Sssorry, but I'm usssing you to get him!" Scorpion told her as he points towards Spider-Man.

'No, not Komi.' Spidey thought as he looked at Komi with a worried look.

"Let her go, Freaky Tail." Spider-Man taunts with venom in his voice as he uses his webs to sling shot himself towards the hostage and the hostage taker.

Spider-Man's feet implanted firmly on Scorpion's face as the scorpion-human hybrid dropped the now screaming Komi.

"Spider-Man!" Komi yells as she was falling from a twenty foot drop. 'And to think I just kissed Garfield.'

Spider-Man uses his momentum to swoop down and grabs the screaming girl before she hits the concrete and sets her down slowly.

"Thanks, Spider-Man." Komi thanked her.

"All in a days work for your friendly neighbor, Spider-Man." he replied as he swings back to fight Scorpion 'Gosh Komi looks good in jogging clothes.'

'His voice reminds me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger to it.' Komi thought, wondering who Spider-Man is.

Spider-Man swings back up towards Scorpion as the two arachnid hybrids clashes at each other. Spider-Man throws a punch at Scorpion as the Scorpion tries to aim the web head with his tail. Spider-Man kept dodging as Scorpion continues to fight back.

"How did you get you're powersss?" Scorpion repeated his question.

"Like I said, not telling you." Spidey replied as he punch and kick the green monster "By the way, you really need to work on that speech impendant."

"Whoa my spidey sense is going haywire!" Spiderman states as he dodges the Scorpion's tail, only to jump in front of Rhino as he charges.

"You were right, Fang, having this much power is good!" Rhino states.

"Baron, is that you?" Spider-Man asked in shocked that the criminal is now 10 times bigger than he usually was.

"The name's Rhino, web head, prepare to die!" Rhino respond as he charge his fist towards Spider-Man, but the web slinger quickly dodged the enormous fist.

"Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me." Spider-Man taunts as he continues to evade the attacks.

"Alright." Scorpion states as he brings his tail around and smacks Spider-Man into a building.

"Let's get out of here, Rhino. We'll be back with a plan." Scorpion orders as he and his partner retreat.

Spider-Man pops up as he swings by to find Scorpion and Rhino, only to lose them, again.

"Dammit!" Spider-Man cursed as he swings away and grab his camera as he checks some footage "Well, at least I got some good pics."

"I got to find Komi." Spider-Man states as he quickly switches back to Garfield Logan and runs on foot on the roof top to find the lovely black haired girl.

"Komi!" Garfield called out as Komi turned to see Garfield.

"Garfield, what are you doing here?" Komi asked him.

"I was just walking downtown, when I saw you getting saved by Spider-Man. I thought I'd ask if you were alright." Garfield answers as he eyes Komi in her jogging clothes. 'Wow.'

"Do you like?" Komi flirted as she place her hands on her hips.

"Y-you look hot in them." He stammers but tries to correct himself "I mean, hot, as in this weather."

Yeah...I'm sure." Komi agrees as she puts her arms through Garfield's "Why don't you walk me home, tiger?"

"S-Sure, Komi." Garfield agrees as they start walking.

/

"Well? Have you find out about his ability, Mr. DeLoire?" Slade asked him impatiently through the phone.

Scorpion gulped as he respond to his boss "I did asssked him, but he wouldn't sssspeak."

"But we did get a number on him, boss." Rhino told him.

"Whether you did a number on him or not doesn't concern me, what does is how he go this powers." Slade replies in a slow and low menacing tone.

"Y-Yes sir." Rhino whimpers as he leaves the room with Scorpion on his tail.

"We will try again, ssssssir." Scorpion states.

/

"Well, here we are." Garfield said as they stop by Komi's house.

"Thanks for walking me home, Garfield." Komi replied as they're at the porch of her home.

"Well, I guess I better get going-" he said, but the rest of his words were put on hold as Komi placed a kiss on his lips, giving Garfield his first kiss on the lips.

The kiss only lasted for couple seconds, but for Garfield it was the most awesomeness thing in his whole life. Even becoming Spider-Man doesn't compare to a kiss with Komi.

"W-What was that for?" Garfield breathlessly asks as a goofy smile dominates his face.

"For being a gentleman." Komi replies. "Now go to bed, tiger. You have school tomorrow." Komi gives Garfield one last kiss on the cheek as they part way.

Unknown to them, Kori was watching the whole thing, and was filming it.

"Joyous! Friend Garfield, and Sister Komi are doing the dating." Kori exclaims as she falls onto her bed and falls asleep within minutes.

But another one, unknown to them, was watching as Rachel, who also lives around this neighborhood, saw Gar kissing someone she suspected was Kori, only with black hair.

'To think I was going to apologize to him, but instead I find him making out with Kori Anders, who I think it's her.' Rachel thought as she turns back.

**/**

**Man, Gar's got a lot of stuff in his plate. First dealing with Scorpion and Rhino, and now Komi giving him his first kiss. After all, Komi is the Mary Jane in the story. Many guesses is who Cecil Frank/Control Freak's going to be later.**

**Well, next time will be round 3 between Spider-Man vs Scorpion and Rhino! Then, we move onto Slade creating the Vulture!**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	6. Rumors

**I do not own anything in this fic**

**Enjoy**

/

6.) Rumors

Garfield walks into the school and is met by the stares of the whole student body and whispers to themselves.

'What is that all about.' Garfield thinks as he see's Rachel glaring at him.

'What's with her?' Garfield thought as he sees Rachel turned to her boyfriend, Malchior 'Wonder what's everyone talking about.'

"Hey, Gar, got a minute?" called Dick as he motions Garfield to come to him, thinking something's up.

/

"What? There are rumors about me kissing KJ!?" Gar exclaims as he looked at Dick panically as well as Kori "B-But I would never do such a thing to you, man."

"I know, Kori already showed me the tape of you kissing Komi last night." Dick replied as he sighs.

"Kori took pictures of me kissing, Komi?!" Garfiield yells in shock as all the students turn and easdrop on theirs conversation. "My first real kiss and it wasn't even personal."

Dick laughs and pats his best friend on his back. "Gar I'm proud of you. Your first kiss and it's with a girl who is atleast two to three years older than you." Dick puts his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Who knows maybe we can double date; you and Komi with me and Kori."

"Umm...I don't know if we are dating." Garfield confesses as he sighs as a dreamy smile crosses his face. "It would be nice though. She is extremly beautiful."

'Kori has a sister? An older one?' Rachel eavesdropped.

"You said you saw Garfield kissing Kori, or did you had bad eye sight?" Malchior joked as Rachel glares at him.

"Hey, it was you're idea to start the rumor in the first place." Rachel retorts.

"You were the one who said you saw him kissing Kori." Malchior retorts as he glares.

"Maybe I should appologize." Rachel comments as she starts to feel slightly bad.

"What's the point of apologizing to him?" Malchior points out "You dumped him like yesterdays trash just to get to popularity. Do you think he'll forgive you after all the crap you've treated him? He'll probably do the same to you like he did to Donny."

"Then I deserve it. Spider-Man was right." Rachel argues as she walks over to Garfield, Dick, and Kori.

"Friend look. The Rachel klorbag is heading this way." Kori points out as she points to the approaching purple haired girl.

"What do you want, Rachel?" Dick asked while folding his arms.

"I...came to apologize to you, Garfield." Rachel said with her signature monotone voice.

"What why? For what?" Garfield asks in obvious confusion and curiosity.

"For...for ditching you to be popular. And for telling Malchior about how I saw you kissing Komi, when I thought she was Kori." Rachel responds as her voice loses it's monotone style.

"SO IT WAS YOU!" shouts the screeching Tara as she came and pinned Rachel to the lockers by the collar "You picked on him, spread rumors about him, and now you apologize for all you done, you stupid gothic c-"

"Tara, calm down." Dick and Gar tries to get Tara off of Rachel.

"How can you say that, Gar!" Tara screeches as she gets pulled off the flinching girl.

"Tara please calm down." Garfield pleas as he pulls Tara back. "Rachel I forgive you, but for everybody's sake why don't we do this later on?"

"Sure, Garfield." Rachel mutters as her eyes glance worringly at Tara. "I'm sorry."

Tara only glared intensively at the goth as Rachel walks out and went to Malchior.

"I bet she's setting you up." Tara gritted her teeth.

"Tara..." Gar was interrupted by the blond as she looked at him.

"So, who's Komi?" Tara asked him as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Kori's older sister." Garfield replied as a dreamy look appears on his face.

"Oh, first Rose, and now this Komi chick? Are you sure you haven't slept with any of them?" Tara joked, as deep down she's jealous as it felt like an interrogation.

"Rose? What do you mean?" Garfield asks as he tilts his head in confusion.

"Are you serious?' Tara asks.

"Yeah. You know, Gar; Rose and Komi? You know two beautiful girls and Tara is just curious." Dick interrupts as he covers Tara's mouth.

"Yes. Will you and Komi be dating now?" Kori asks as she jumps up and dowm as she squeals in pure joy. "We must do the double dating."

"Well, I don't know about that for sure-" Gar paused for a second as his spider senses picks up as his field of vision looks out of the school's window and saw Scorpion and Rhino charging and crashing through the wall.

"Ssssspider-Man's here, I can ssssmell him." Scorpion said as he sniffs through the air, as the students screams from the monsters.

"Oh shit! We need to run." Garfield yells as he pushes his friends down the hall as he unnoticing runs the other direction into the mens room to change into his Spider-Man costume. "Thank god I always wear my suit." Garfield mutters to himself.

Everyone runs away as they don't want to be eaten or squashed by the genetically spliced Scorpion and Rhino.

"Come out, come out, Spider-Man!" Rhino shouts, as webbing caught onto his back as he flew out of the hole he crashed in and ended up out of the school.

"Say, you're not students here!" Spider-Man shouts as he swings by and kicks Scorpion in the stomach "I'm going to need to see some visitors past, or you're out!"

"How about a third option, Ssssspider-Man!" Scorpion hisses as he brings his tail onto the wall crawler, but Spider-Man's spidey sense alerts him in time to avoid the tail and sling shot himself feet first into Scorpion.

Spidey and Scorpion crashed into the library as they're duking it out, while the library worker with white hair, black shades, mustache, and a blue sweater vest is putting up all the library books away while listening to music on his headphones, unaware of what is happening right now. As soon as Spider-Man throws Scorpion out of the window and swings out, the librarian, Stan, turns around and looked at the mess.

"I'm going to get blame for this." he said as he picks up the broom.

/

Spider-Man, Scorpion, and Rhino are now outside, having a stand off at the football yard, as they wait for the other to strike first.

"Draw!" Scorpion shouts as he swings his tail towards Spider-Man, as the wall crawler flips before the tail hits him as he shoots a web net towards the scale faced predator.

Spider-Man runs to press his attack when Rhino crashes into the web head before he could evade. Sending him into the bleachers where Rachel was hiding.

"Ooow." Spider-Man whines as he sees Rachel "Hey, you're that purple haired girl, why are you here?"

"Hiding, obviously." Rachel replied as the Rhino began to charge towards at them.

"Well, this isn't the best hiding spot anymore." Spider-Man replied as he grabs her and shoot his webs up to the flagpole as he swings up in the air while carrying a screaming Rachel.

Spider-Man set Rachel on top of the school roof as they landed "You stay here, while I deal with Scorpy and Rhino." Spider-Man told her as he ran and jumped out of the roof as he shoots his web back onto the football field.

Scorpion manage to get the web net out of him as Rhino searched around for Spider-Man "Where is that frickin bug?!" Rhino yelled out.

"You know, Barry, with the new look, you could Replace the inflatable gorilla Where they're selling cars." Spider-Man comments as he kicks Rhino upside down.

"Who are you calling a gorilla, bug brain!" Rhino yells as he charged towards Spider-Man.

Rhino charge towards the webhead with his horn aiming towards him, as Spider-Man jumps away from impalement as Rhino crashes onto another set of bleachers, this time, he's stuck there for now.

Spidey uses his super strength to grab the bleacher seats as he wraps them around Rhino tightly so the goliath wouldn't move. Spidey takes a good look at the genetically mutated Rhino as he quips "I would expect you to turn into a Mammoth, Barry. So how are you like this?" Spidey questions.

"My employer was very generous." Rhino replies as he struggles and breaks from his imprisonment. "Now go skwash bug!"

Spider-Man's spidey senses picks up as he dodges not only Rhino, but Scorpion as well when the predator jumps down to aim his tail throught the webhead's skull, but instead he aims it on Rhino's chest.

"OUCH! Your tail just hit my hard skin shoulder!" Rhino complained, as he feels dizzy by the affects of the paralysis.

"Wake up, you brute!" Scorpion shouts as he sees Rhino falls down, sleeping from the paralysis 'Damn, he's knocked out really good.'

"Heads up!" Spider-Man shouts as he throws concrete towards Scorpion.

Scorpion looks up to see the slab of concrete, but he is too late to move and gets hit face first by the concrete.

"One rhino meat cheese burger to go please." Spider-Man taunts as the police show up.

/

The students evacuated from the campus, as the police escorted the paralyzed Rhino and the knocked out Scorpion as they have him apprehended. Dick, Kori, and Tara grew worried about Garfield as they see their friend appearing from the school.

"Garfield!" Tara exclaims as she hugs him "We were so worried about you."

"Where were you?" Dick asked in concern.

"Got lost, also snag some photos of Spider-Man fighting that dude with the tail and that rhino guy." Gar replied as he shown them the photos.

"Friend Garfield you mustn't do those things. You can get hurt." Kori scolds as she hugs her friend.

"Kori's right man. If you need money then ask for a job at WilsonCorps." Dick suggests as he also worries for his friend's safety when he takes pictures of Spider-Man.

'It's good to have friends that worries about you.' Garfield thought "Relax, guys, I took them from far away from the fight. like in the classroom to get a good view."

"Well, be careful though, but the offer still stands. One of the scientists working there, like Dr. Gizmo, is looking for an intern." Dick states as Professor Stone came towards them.

"That won't be necessary, Richard." The good doctor said as his prostetic hand is placed on Garfield's shoulder "Because I'm thinking of bringing Gar in to STAR Labs to help me with my research."

"Really?" Garfield asks in shock.

"Yes. If you are anything like your parents then you will be very useful to my research." Dr. Stone replied as he chuckles at Garfield's shock.

"You...knew my parents?" Gar asked in shocked.

"Yeah, man, me and your father used to be roommates, and he was just like you." Dr. Stone comments.

"Like how?" Gar asked eagerly as Dr. Stone smile.

"Smart, funny, a wisecrack, and a ladies man before he met Marie, a pretty little lady that stole you're father's heart." Dr. Stone replied as he patted the boy's back "Stop by at STAR Labs, Dr. Logan." he said as he walks out.

'Wow, Dr. Stone knew my parents.' Gar thought 'I have so many questions to talk to him about them.'

/

Meanwhile, at WilsonCorps, a man in his 60s with a bald spot over his wild white hair, black eyes, long nose, white mustache, and chin beard, he is wearing a black suit as he stood inside the elevator looking angry. Coming inside the elevator is Dr. Cecil Frank, as the overweight scientist came in and stood next to the old man.

"Greetings, Mumbo." Dr. Frank calls him.

"I told you, Cecil, to stop calling me that. It's Dr. Simon Mumbower, and I am here to have a word with Mr. Wilson." reply the man.

"Oh, if this is about that flight jet pack with wings thing, what was it called, the Vulture Pack-6?" Cecil asked.

"Yes, as you can see, Mr. Wilson stole my blueprints and claims it as his." Dr. Mumbower sneered as he spat Slade's name.

"Well, guess what happened to me moments ago?" Cecil told to Simon "Two days ago, I got an autograph of Spider-Man! You know, we're like, cool now." He gloats.

"I don't care, Cecil, I've got more important matters than what you've watched last night." Simon told off of the overweight scientist.

"B-But it's true!" Cecil shouts at him defensively.

"Your just an intern, Cecil. Let me know if you get a girlfriend." Simon mocks him as the elevator opens to his destination.

"Wilson!" Dr. Mumbower shouts as he's in the lab of Dr. Gizmo as Slade turns and sees one of his fellow scientist.

"Ah, hello Simon, I'm so glad to see you." Slade comments as the black suited man march forward.

"You stole my blueprints to the VP-6!" Simon accused, as Slade only showed no emotion.

"Well, then I guess we'll have to talk in the other room." Slade said as he brings Dr. Mumbower to another room, with only Johnny grabbing the doctor by the collar and throws him into the testing vault.

"What is the meaning of this, Wilson?!" Simon rants as he felt a prick from his neck.

"Everything will make sense, Dr. Mumbower." Slade comments as he sees Dr. Simon's suit being ripped as the doctor's body starts to grow feathers, as his hands and feet turns into talons, his neck starts growing fur around, and his eyes turned into the eyes of the predator.

"The test is incomplete, he's not growing any wings." Dr. Gizmo comments as he sees Dr. Simon's transformation.

"Then I guess we have to give him the VP-6 for support." Slade replied as Johnny brings in a cart that has a back pack with metallic wings.

"Slade, I don't mean any disrespect, but how is giving a man who hates you a genetic enhancment and wings to fly a...a...good idea?" Dr. Gizmo asks as the wings are surgically attatched to the man's body.

"I think it is a good idea, Dr. Gizmo." Slade responds as he turns to face the doctor. "If all these supervillians appear out of nowhere then people might search labs like mine to find the truth. But, Doctor, if one of the villians attacks my labs then it will throw suspicion off of me."

"SSSLLAAAADDDEEE!" Cried the former Dr. Simon Mumbower as he charged out of the window of the test vault and spotted the CEO of WilsonCorps. He looked at Slade with hate in his eyes as he charged at him, but Slade made a counter measure by activating the wing pack to automatically fly through the air and went straight to the skylight.

"So, tell me again why are we putting animal DNA into humans?" Johnny asked as Slade stares at him.

"To test which animals leave the human test subject...looking more human." Slade answers as he look at his remaining DNA strands. 'Only a few more subjects left.' "Call in Mammoth and Fang. We need the new test subjects." Slade orders as he turns to leave the room.

"Umm...Sir? About Fang and Mammoth...they were arrested today." Gizmo informs as he watches Slade's shoulders tense up.

"How?" Slade asked as his deep voice almost made Gizmo and Johnny to shit their pants.

"By Spider-Man, according to the pages from the Daily Bugle website." Johnny replied as he shows the website from the laptop for Slade to observe.

"Damn it!" Slade curses as he throws the laptop against the opposing wall in a fury. "How did this happened to him?!" Slade turns to Dr. Gizmo. "As we can see, Spider-Man doesn't have any unpleasent side affects like having eight appendages, or fangs, or venom in his body!"

"How should I know how? It's not like he's been bitten by a radioactive spider! The possible affects would give him tumors!" Dr. Gizmo retorts, as he sees Slade, who's not angry at him for snapping at him, but he looks...amused.

"The next time I send another to go after Spider-Man, I want him dead or alive." Slade declares as he looked at the rest of the DNA samples: tiger, lion, jackel, and cat DNA.

/

Komi is lying on her bed thinking about the kiss she had with Garfield the night earlier and how her lips still tingled from the sensation.

"I can't wait to kiss Gar again." Komi thought before she suddenly dubbed over as she feel light headed and feels a dull pain all over her body.

Komi shot up as she awakes, breathing heavily as she looked around the room. She then heard a noise, causing her to jump up straight to the ceiling...as she sticks up there.

"What the hell!?" Komi said by surprise as she is now upside down, looked and saw Silky coming out of her closet "Looks like Silky came out." she joked as she jumps down, as she starts to remember the events that happened weeks ago...

Flashback

It was after she bumped into some guy she didn't payed attention, she dropped the container that contains two genetically enhanced spiders. Once crawled onto the boy that fell, and another that crawled into her hoodie.

'Why does that guy look familar?' Komi thought as she walks into the bathroom to take a shower.

Komi starts her shower and strips down to her black bra and pantie before she stops to admire her curvy body in the mirror. Komi is shocked to see that her body had changed. Her body is now even more curvy and has a nice toned body type, but she still looks very feminine.

'What the hell happened!?' Komi mentally yelled before she yelled for real. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

/

Meanwhile, at WilsonCorp's other labs, Dr. Cecil Franks is inspecting the water tanks of the genetically electric charged eels as he checked the ions and currents to see if eels make good alternative energy.

"Well, these eels look healthy, and the amps are off the charts." Dr. Frank comments as he looked around and decides to have some free time, by pretending to be Spider-Man.

Cecil raised his hands as he pretends to shoot web out of his wrists "Freeze, bad guys! You're friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is here!" Cecil shouted as he walks around the bars, not noticing the loose cables and the slippery puddle in his way.

As a freak accident the cable hits the water and Cecil gets a lethal dose of elecricity.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Cecil yells as he crashes into the tank that houses the eels.

The eels proceed to bite the doctor as he gets shocked.

"Heeellllpp Mee-e-e-e-e!" Cecil screams out, as the eels continues to bite him with every fat in his body, as his skin starts to turn blue not from drowning, but the fusion of the genetically enhanced eels as he blacks out from drowning, waiting for death.

"S-Sp-p-pider-Mma-a-n. H-ee-ee-lllp." Cecil gurgles as he blacks out when one eel bite his face.

**/**

**So Scorpion and Rhino lost, as Vulture and Electro rise. Man, I bet you all would expect this coming, didn't ya?**

**And it looks like Komi's going to have spider powers as well.**

**This has been, a JP-Lewis Production.**

**Remember to Fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	7. Changes

**I do not own Teen Titans and Spider-Man**

**Enjoy**

**/**

7.) Changes

Komi wakes up as she finds herself back in bed. She shot up as she sees her uncle Galfore and her sister Kori, who all looked at her with worry.

"Are you okay, sister?" Kori asked her sister.

"I am fine, dear sister." Komi replied as she held her head as she gets a headache "What happened?"

"You were screaming last night and woke us up. We found you laying on the bathroom floor as I carried you to bed. Lucky you were alright." Galfore told her "Why were you screaming?"

Komi remembered the sharp pain she experienced last night, as she sees everything with a 10/20 vision 'I can see perfectly than before.'

"Well, at least you're alright." Galfore comments as he exit the room "Be ready for pancakes."

"Yay, come on, sister, we're having pancakes for breakfast!" Kori jumps with joy as she rush out of the room.

'Pancakes, good for my appetite.' Komi thought as she stands up, looking more athletic and sexier than ever 'Did my boobs and ass grew bigger overnight?' She thought as she felt her pjs grew overnight.

/

Meanwhile, Garfield was walking towards a large building that is known as the Daily Bugle. It appears that the Bugle would like to see him about those pictures of Spider-Man and has called him up for the job.

'This is sweet! I'm going to earn wads of cash to pay the bills for Aunt Rita.' Gar thinks as he went to the elevator to go up and get his paycheck.

As he went up to the elevator, he saw how busy the place is. There were tones of news workers typing, editing, and printing the newspaper stories.

"I've never seen you before." A tall man with glasses greets as Garfield steps out of the elevator. "Clark Kent." Clark greets as he sticks out his hand for Garfield to shake.

"Garfield Logan." Garfield greets as he shakes Mr. Kent's hand in return.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Logan?" Clark asks as he releases Garfield's hand.

"I'm here to sell the Daily Bugle pictures of Spider-Man." Garfield replied as he shows Clark the brown envelope he has in his hands.

Clark looked at the photos as he looked amazed "Wow, Mr. Logan, these photos looked astonishing. Just where did you capture these?"

"Oh, you know, high places, and most of the time he's around New York and at my school." Garfield replied 'Well, if you count the times I have to swing by and stop Mysterio, Scorpion, and Rhino from causing chaos.'

Clark leads Garfield to Jameson's office as they stopped by the desk of a slender woman with long black hair, blue eyes, and wears a purple shirt and white skirt "Who's the new kid, Kent?" she asked him.

"Lois, this is Garfield Logan. He got picture of Spider-Man for the Bugle." Clark replied as he motions to the nervous young man beside him. "Garfield, Lois. Lois, Garfield."

"U-Um, hi!" Garfield stammers as he shakes Lois's hand 'She's kind of pretty.' he thought as he gazed at her.

"My legs are find, kid, you can stop staring." Lois told the adolescent as Garfield blushes.

"S-Sorry." Garfield meekly apologizes as he turns to the stern look he was getting from Clark. 'Please don't be his girlfriend!' Garfield pleads as he hopes he didn't just ruin his only hope of making money.

"Smallville." Lois scolds. "Don't be jealous." Lois turns her attention to the young man. "Don't worry cutie. I won't allow Clark to jeopardize your money making opportunity here."

"I'm not gonna do that Lois. I'm a well respected journalist." Clark reassured as he patted Garfield on the back "C'mon, lets go and show this to Jameson. He's the one you should be worrying about."

"KENT! I NEED YOU IN MY OFFICE ABOUT SPIDER-MAN!" yelled the aforementioned man from his office. Clark brings Garfield inside the office as they're met with a cigar smoking man with a white buzz cut, and a hitler mustache.

"You called, Mr. Jameson?" Clark asked his boss.

"Clark, I need you to run a story at Midtown High about the recent attacks caused by Spider-Man, and where is this Garfield Logan that has the pictures?!" he rants.

"He's right here, sir." Clark responded as he pushes the slightly scared young man into the office of J. Jonah Jameson. "Good luck kid." Clark whispers in assurance.

"Hello, sir." Garfield meekly greets as he stops in front of the big wooden desk. "I'm Garfield Logan, and I have those pictures of Spider-Man for you."

Jameson grabs the envelope, as he looked through the pictures of Spider-Man as he puts his cigar down. "Crap, crap, crap, Kardashian level crap." He picks off each photo as Garfield tensed up.

'Most of these pictures are Spider-Man saving the day.' He thought.

"Ha, this one's good. $200 for this." Jameson clarifies as he picks one photo.

"$200?" Garfield complains as he takes his photos back.

"Hey, take it or leave it, kid." Jameson replied as he sits back and lit another cigar.

"Alright then, I hear the News Inquirer has a better offer with these pics." Garfield bargains as he's about to turn and leave just before Jameson stops him.

"$250!" Jameson offered.

"Well, maybe not the Inquirer, but maybe The New Yorker.."

"$370!"

"Times, The Journal.."

"Alright, $600 and a two-week bonus!" Jameson bargains his final offer.

"But if you're persistent, deal!" Garfield turns back as he shakes Jameson's hand.

"Damn hustler." Jameson grumbles as Garfield walks out of his office to collect his money from Lois.

"Wow, I've never seen someone making Triple J bargained for some pictures." Lois comments as she hands the check to Garfield.

"Hey, when you live in New York, you pick up some stuff. I used to hustle baseball cards at pawn shops." Garfield said proudly.

"You are going to like, and regret working here, Garfield." Clark told him as he adds "Jameson maybe high tempered, but he pays well."

"Don't forget the paperwork." Lois grimaced.

Just then, Jameson came out of his office as he shouts "CLARK! LOGAN! I just got a call from channel 9 station that there's a birdman sighting around the empire state building!" he informs.

"Birdman?" Garfield asks as he looks up to Clark in confusion.

"I don't know, kid." Clark replied as he walks to the elevator. "Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks, Clark. I can get there by my own." Garfield assures as he runs into the elevator.

"I like the kid already." Lois comments as she type in some documents.

"I hope he doesn't get hurt." Clark replied as he heads out to the Empire State building.

/

Garfield changes into his Spider-Man persona as he swings by towards the Empire State Building as he sees a flying man with long nose, feathers allover his body, and mechanical wings.

'Huh, if I would've guessed, he reminds me of a vulture. Yeah, I'll call this guy the Vulture!' Spidey thought as he makes he lands on the wall outside of the building.

"Hey there, Vulty." Spider-Man greets.

The "Vulture" turns as he looked at Spider-Man "Out of my way, Spider-Man! I'm heading down to destroy WilsonCorps and Mr. Wilson!" he declares as he flies towards to the WilsonCorps building.

'He's after Dick's and Rose's father?! I'm not going to allow that!' Spider-Man thought as he swings towards Vulture and kicks him down to the street.

Spider-Man follows the falling man until they both land on the ground. The only difference is, Spider-Man lands on his feet.

"Not gonna happen, Birdy." Spider-Man taunts as he fires five web balls at the winged villain.

"You will not stop me from destroying Wilson!" Vulture screams as he flies into the air. "Now DIE!" Vulture yells as he dives towards the spider themed hero.

Spider-Man leaped out of the way as he shoots his webs on the back of Vulture's surgically attached backpack that connects to his false wings. He swings the bird hybrid down the street as Vulture got back up and glares at Spider-Man.

"You will not prevent me from my vendetta!" Vulture shouts as Spider-Man slams a punch towards him.

"Sorry, pal, but I have a policy to not let crazy bird people after the important guys." Spidey taunts.

"Then if I have to get to Wilson, then I have to destroy you!" Vulture declared.

"Bring i-" Spider-Man taunts as he feels the full force of the Vulture's body crash into his stomach as he loses his breath.

"Not so smart now, are you?" Vulture taunts as he throws Spider-Man against the side of one of New York's many pizzerias.

"Now that's catching a slice." Spider-Man mumbles as he attempts to pick himself up, only for the Vulture to throw a mailbox onto his back.

"And stay out of my way!" Vulture said as he hears police sirens as the cops got out of the car.

"FREEZE!" shouts Brion as he aims at Vulture.

Vulture uses his wings to throw a gust of wind into the eyes of the police officers as he laughs and flies away. "Pigs!" Vulture yells in disgust as he flies up to disappear in the skies.

Officer Brion cleans the wind out of his eyes and notices that Spider-Man was now standing up.

"FREEZE!" Brion orders as he point his gun at the masked vigilante. "Don't move, Spider-Man!"

"What's your deal?!" Spider-Man retorts. "All I'm trying to do is stop that crazy dude."

"Lowers your arms or be shot." Brion warns, but Spider-Man ignores it as he starts to shoot his webbing to escape. "NO!" Brion yells as he shoots Spider-Man in his arm, and it goes through and hits the wall.

"Damn." Brion cursed as he turns to his fellow officer "Make sure that if any officer sees any sightings of Spider-Man, or that Vulture guy, shoot and arrest them!" He ordered as he sighs 'Well, at least I'll make it in time for Rita's dinner party.'

/

At the Dayton residence, Rita and Galfore are preparing dinner as Kori and Komi sits around watching the latest news about Jameson's rant on Spider-Man.

"Do you ever wonder why he never shaves off that mustache? It makes him look like Hitler." Komi comments as she sees Garfield coming at the door.

"Hey, I'm back." Garfield called out "So, is Dick and Rose here yet?"

"Not yet, Tiger." Komi answers as she smiles at the boy. "And you were cutting it rather close. You can't be late to your own party can you?" 'Is he bleeding?!' Komi thought as she shrieks as she notices the blood running down his arm.

"Hey, Komi, Kori." Garfield greets as he follow Komi's eyes to his wounded arm. 'Shit.'

"What the hell happened to you!" Komi demands as she frantically runs to the blond boy and grabs a hold of his bleeding arm. "You...you..YOU WERE SHOT!" Komi screeches as her face pales.

"What's going on?" Rita rushed out of the kitchen as she sees her nephew's wounded arm "Oh dear lord, Garfield what happened?!"

"I-I just tripped into some barbwire, that's all." Garfield reassures them 'I knew I should've covered this wound.'

"I'll go fetch a medical kit. Komi, Kori, you two watch Garfield." Rita orders as she calls out Galfore to help her find a medical kit.

"Hey everyone." Brion greets as he enters the front room to see Komi latching herself to Garfield's waist as she hugs him. But the thing that really got Brion's attention was that Garfield was shot. 'That's where I shot Spider-Man?'

"Garfield, my boy, what happened?" Brion asks in a calm and steady voice so not to make the situation worse. 'Garfield couldn't be Spider-Man.'

"I uh, fell onto some barbwire, and it got caught in my arm." Garfield answered as he sees Tara coming in.

"Hey Gar, I-" Tara then saw Garfield getting hugged by Komi 'So that's Kori's older sister?' she thought as she felt jealousy rushing in towards her mind.

"Don't worry, Tara. I just fell on barbwire." Garfield reassures as he doesn't know that Tara only stopped talking because she was jealous.

After Gar's arm is treated, the door knocks as Garfield opens as he sees Dick and Rose at his doorstep.

"Sup man." Dick said as he fist bump Gar "Our dad couldn't come since he has some important meeting, you know him."

"Yeah, come on in." Garfield lead them inside as Rose kissed him on the cheek.

Garfield didn't see it, but Komi and Tara clench their fists in jealousy.

'That skank!' Komi and Tara curse as they watch the white haired girl enter the kitchen with a pie in her hands.

"Wintergreen went all the trouble to make pie." Rose comments as everyone sits down at the extended table, with Rita sitting in the middle with Garlfore and Brion side by side. On Brion's side is Tara, Kori, and Komi. On Galfore's side is Dick, Rose, and Garfield, who's sitting beside with Komi.

"Thanks for the food, Ms. Rita." Dick comments as he takes a piece of turkey.

"Why thank you, Richard." Rita respond as everyone digs in.

"Hey Garfield, how do you like my dress?" Komi asked him as she's wearing a long blue dress with black flower patterns as the dress reached to her knees.

"You look great, Komi." Garfield compliments her as he noticed how athletic and sexy she looks.

"So, I spotted Spider-Man today." Brion brings up the conversation "I spotted him fighting this guy with metallic wings."

"You mean the Vulture?" Garfield blurts out as Brion looked at him questionably.

"How do you know what he was?" Brion asked him eagerly as Gar sweat drops.

"Oh, you know, cause he looks like a vulture. Just like that Scorpion and that Rhino...guy." Gar stammers 'I gotta be careful for what I say.'

"How do you even know what he looks like?" Brion challenges.

"I-I...I was there taking pictures of Spider-Man." Garfield confesses as he quivers under the glare of his aunt.

"You were WHAT!" Rita yells as she snaps her plate in half.

"Rita, I think you should calm down..." Galfore tries to calm her down, but Rita glares at him as he and Brion are too scared to reply.

"Garfield Mark Logan, I told you to stay away from Spider-Man, and not take any pictures of that madman!" Rita scolds her nephew.

"A-Aunt Rita, I know you don't like it, but wait till you see this check." Gar tries to bargain as he shows Rita the check.

Rita stares blankly at the check, but mostly at the 600.00 dollars written on the check.

"T-That doesn't change a thing, Garfield Mark Logan!" Rita comments as she uses Garfield's real name which she only uses when she is beyond pissed off. "You disobeyed me, and you put your life in dnager."

"I'm just doing it just so we can pay the bills." Garfield defends himself "I just want to help out too, so getting this job at the bugle would help us all out." he looked at his aunt as he plead "I'll be okay, aunt Rita, I promise."

Rita looked at her nephew that she promised his parents to look out for, as she sighs "I'll think about it...but you're grounded for the rest of the month for lying to me." Rita comments as she stands up to throw away her broken plate.

"Grounded?" Garfield stammers as he sat back down as Komi patted him on his back.

"Don't worry Tiger, I think you did good." Komi said to him.

"Thanks Komi." Garfield replied as Komi looked at Rose and then Tara as she kissed him on the lips.

'Shots has been fired.' thought Dick, Galfore, and Brion as they see Rose and Tara showing envious looks as their eyes flared.

EEEEEP!" Kori squeals as she runs over to hug her sister and Garfield. "Does this mean you two are going out?"

"Umm, Komi?" Gar asked the black haired sister of Kori.

Dick, Galfore and Brion watch with keen interest as Garfield either breaks three hearts or breaks two and makes one very happy.

"I don't see why not. After all, it's not the first time we kissed." Komi replied as she moves from her seat to sit on Gar's lap. This is just fueling the fire towards Tara and Rose.

'Komi just declared a war of love.' Dick thought to himself as he sees Tara's and his adopted sister's flare in their eyes.

/

Across the town at WilsonCorps Labs, Mr. Slade Wilson is just finding the dead body of Doctor Cecil.

"That is unfortunate. Now I need to hide the body." Slade comments as one of his personal body guards steps forward.

"What do we do, sir?" Mr. Brown asked he likes to be called.

"Erase all records that Cecil Frank has ever worked here. Make sure you put the deceased fat man to be sold for science." Slade ordered as a crate picks up Cecil's overweight body, as the burned fat man starts to spark.

"Um, Mr. Wilson, something's up with Cecil." Mr. Brown told his boss.

"What is it?" Slade dryly asks as he turns to see Cecil's body beginning to develop slight blue tints to his flesh. "What in the world?"

"YYYYAAAAAAHHHH!" Cecil screams as he jumps up. Now his full body is now electric blue, as he's full of static electricity allover his body. The uncontrollable electricity zaps most of the body guards, except for Slade and Mr. Brown. "Wha- What happened to me, Mr. Wilson?!"

'Interesting.' Slade thought in amusement "So you survived, Cecil."

"S-Survived? Survived what?!" Cecil demands as another bolt of electricity destroyed a test beaker.

"You fell onto that tub of electric eels and got shocked and bitten multiple times. Those genetically enhanced eels must've fused you're DNA as they bite you so much, you're body became charged with electricity." It was then Slade has a plan "Say, Cecil, how would you like to be a superhero just like Spider-Man that you admired?"

"T-That would be great, Mr. Wilson!" Cecil exclaims as he imagines himself working side by side with Spider-Man and saving the day. "I got it..I-I will call myself, Electro."

"Come now, we must get you a suit to contain you're powers." Slade told him as he, Mr. Brown, and Cecil walks forward as Slade adds "Also, let's keep this our little secret. Don't want any enemies to know about your origins."

"Got it, Mr. Wilson!" The overweight, gullible light bulb promised.

/

At Ravencroft, the Vulture flies by as he sees the window bars that is roomed with Arthur Light.

'I'm going to need help from an old co-worker.' Simon thought as he flies by to the prison.

/

Author Light was sitting in his cell when he heard a crashing sound and some bird like creature stand up in the cell three feet away from him.

"I am needing of you're assistance, Arthur Light." Simon said as he looked at the frightened criminal.

"W-Who are you?" Arthur asked cautiously, as he got a good look at the Vulture creature "Dr. Simon Mumbower, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes old friend, and I need your help." Vulture replied as he offers his old friend his hand. "Now come and we will do wonders together."

Arthur accepts the hand as Vulture carries him off before the guards march in to see his cell empty.

"You know, I'm starting to like this team up, Simon." Arthur comments.

"Of course, Dr. Light. Soon, with my powers and your tech, we can defeat our greatest enemies!" Vulture responded.

**/**

**Looks like Garfield's first girlfriend is Komi, Slade has plans for Electro, and Vulture has teamed up with Arthur Light!**

**Next time, Spider-Man meets Electro, as Garfield works for Victor Stone.**

**Here are some sneak peeks:**

**/**

Terra was just walking by the street as she spotted Spider-Man swinging by to stop a get away truck.

"Spider-Man." She sneered while gritting her teeth 'Someday, you will pay.'

/

"Okay, Dr. Gizmo, lets not get too crafty." Spider-Man told the half pint scientist who has four mechanical tentacles with claws attached to his ribs.

"It's Dr. Octopus, web head!" Dr. Octopus replied as he extends his tentacles towards him.

/

Garfield heard a gasp as he looks back and noticed that Kori was standing behind him, as he was taking off his shirt that reveals part of his red and blue costume.

/

"So, we finally meet, Spider-Man." said a green pointy eared masked man in purple armor and riding on a glider as he's carrying pumpkin bombs.

"Okay, who are you, and what's with the creepy goblin get up? Hey, that's a fitting name for you: The Green Goblin!" Spidey quipped.

"Oh I am your worst nightmare, Spider-Man, and you will die!" Goblin growled as he throws his pumpkin bombs towards the human arachnid.

/

A girl wearing a red skin tight bodysuit with a yellow spider symbol on her chest, wearing a mask with red lenses and her black hair waving as she flies, and has yellow gloves and boots as her costume has glider wings on her arms to fly.

"So this is how Spider-Man feels when he flies." said the Spider-Woman.

/

"Hello there, Spider-Man." said a sultry voice as the wall crawler's jaw dropped underneath his mask as he sees a curvy, hourglass shaped young woman with white hair, black domino mask, as she wears a black, skin tight bodysuit with a V-shaped neckline that shows her large cleavage down to her naval, with white fur on the neck line, and around her arms and ankles.

'Holy shit, her costume doesn't leave little to no imagination.' Garfield thought as he felt something tight in his pants.

/

Rachel runs away as she stops to catch her breath. She looked at her hands, the moment she touched Malchior, she started to see flashes of his memories.

"What's happening to me?" She questioned.

/

Spider-Man and Spider-Woman are now facing off against Doc Ock, Sandman, Katarou the Hunter, Scorpion, Rhino, and Electro as the villains surrounds them.

"Time to get a taste from the Sinister Six, Spider-Barf!" Doc Ock sneered as the Sinister Six charge in towards them.

/

"Who are you?!" Spider-Man demands as he saw the symbionite monster has taken in a new host.

"I am now Scream, but I think you'll recognized me when you see my face, Garfield." Scream said as she shows Spider-Man her identity,

"No...not you." Gar muttered as he sees Scream's new host, that he wished it never was.

**/**

**This has been, a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Until next time, remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW! Also, vote my polls.**


	8. Date with Komi

**I do not own Teen Titans, and Spider-Man. They are own by their respectful owners.**

**Enjoy**

**/**

8.) Dating with Komi

During the end of the school day, Gar was packing up some books to take at home. As he closed his locker, he is confronted by his tormentor, Adonis.

"What do you want now, Donald?" Gar asked with uninterested.

"I failed my geometry test, and I can't attend to the big game." Adonis replied as he cracks his knuckles "Now I'm going to take out my anger with you."

"Sorry, Donald, but I have a date today." Gar respond as he turns to the exit, but Adonis went in front of him.

"Yeah right loser, who would on earth would go on a date with a weakling like you?" Adonis challenged as he made a cocky smirk.

"That would be me, Klorbag." Replied Komi, who shoved Adonis out of the way and held Garfield's hand "Hey tiger, ready for our date?"

"You know it beautiful." Garfield replies as he resets his lock and turns back to his girlfriend and grabs her hand. "Are you ready to go?" Garfield asks.

"Yes, Tiger. That's why I'm here." Komi responds as she interlaces her fingers with Garfield's and walks down the halls of the high school, attracting the attention on the students and teachers.

"Sister." Kori greets as she hugs her older sister. "Are you going on the date with Friend Garfield now?" Kori questions as she smiles bright.

"Of course, we'll be hanging out at this cafe down at Main Street. Tell uncle Galfore that I won't be home for dinner." Komi replied to her sister.

"Then I wish you all luck!" Kori squeals as she hugs them both and then went to Richard.

As Gar and Komi went to Komi's motor-bike to ride off to Main Street, Tara watched them as Gar placed a kiss on Komi's lips, which breaks the blonde girl's heart.

"Why didn't I make my move sooner? I'll just have to wait my turn." Tara mumbles as she watches her crush and his girlfriend ride off on her motorcycle. "Hopefully it won't wait long." Tara adds as she allows a small smile to cross her lips.

/

"C'mon Mr. Wilson, can I go out now?" Electro whines as he's been sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Not until I see how you do well controlling your powers." Slade respond as he asked "How's the suit I have my scientists made for you?"

"Fits like a glove, sir." Electro replied as he now wears a electric charge rubber suit that fits his overweight body, with lighting shaped tron lines all over "It's so cool that I look like Tron."

"Tron." Slade growls as he turns to the mutated scientist. "This is not some movie." Slade scolds in his father tone. "And this is not some game. Got it!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Wilson, sir." Electro whimpers as he starts to feel like a child. 'I miss my dad.'

"Now why don't you get in the testing room and practice your powers. The sooner you can control it, the sooner you can go out and be like Spider-Man." Slade orders as he calls in his security.

"Yes sir, Mr. Wilson." Mr. Brown greets as he enters the room with three other guards.

"Watch, Electro, and make sure he is motivated." Slade orders as a cruel smile crosses his face.

"You got it, sir." Mr. Brown respond as he and the rest of the guards went to watch Electro.

Slade walks back to his office and contacts Dr. Gizmo. "Dr. Gizmo, how is the glider project?"

"Closing to operational status sir." Dr. Gizmo responds as she smiles at his own genius. "It should be ready in about eight to ten months."

Slade didn't like the results Dr. Gizmo told him as he gave a stern look "I want it to be done sooner, along with the enhanced serum." He growls "The government is paying good money on this project and I want it to be done, now!" he demands with anger as Gizmo shivers from the video message.

"Y-Yes, sir." Dr. GIzmo responded as the video feed is cut off.

/

Komi takes Gar to a nice cafe called "Dante's Cafe" as they sit and have some muffins and coffee.

"This is a nice place, Komi." Garfield comments as he takes a bite out of the muffin "Mmm, this muffin is good."

"They're the best indeed." Komi respond as she takes a bite out of her muffin. 'What's this buzzing noise I'm hearing?'

'My spider sense danger, but I don't see or detect any threat.' Gar though as he looks around, and saw no one suspicious. He looked at Komi as he asked her "So, what do you think about Spider-Man?" he asked as he sees the news showing video footage about his alter ego saving a man from getting run over.

"I think he's really cool, you know. He even saved my life once." Komi answers as she looks around for anything that can be causing the buzzing noise. 'I don't see anything, so what the hell is it?' Komi thought as she looked at Garfield.

"Oh yeah. That's pretty cool." Garfield comments as he starts to look around. 'Damn.'

"So, how's your aunt taking it dealing with you working at the Bugle to take pictures of Spider-Man?" She asked him as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"She didn't like it at first, but I have to promise her that I'll be careful around Spider-Man, or any dangers." Gar respond "She had to lift my grounding to two weeks during that time."

"So what are the guidelines of your groundment? Can you use the phone? Email?" Komi asks as she write down her email address and her cell phone number. "If so call to message me tonight." Komi states as she hands the piece of paper over to Garfield.

"Well, I've only have to do the extra chores around the house, so yeah, I'll call you anytime." Gar replied as he saved Komi's email and phone number.

"Glad to hear, Mark." Komi replied as she uses his middle name.

"Mark?" He asked her.

"Do you preferred to be called Mark?" Komi asked him.

"I don't mind at all." Gar respond as he looked dreamy into Komi's eyes.

"Great." Komi comments with the same dreamy look before she snaps herself out of it. "What else would you LIKE to do before we head home?" Komi asks as she tilt her head to reveal her neck as she rubs it with her hand.

Gar has a good view on her cleavage, 'Wowzers, she's so beautiful, her amethyst eyes, black hair, soft looking lips.' he thought as his peaceful thoughts turn sour as he feels a vibration from his phone and saw that J. Jonah Jameson is calling him.

"Great, it's the boss." he said with an annoying tone.

"I think you should get that." Komi replied, as she understands Garfield's work 'Damn, I was hoping we could spend some time alone for tonight.'

Gar then starts answering the phone as he held it up on his ear "Anything I can do for you, boss?" Gar asked as he puts on his chipper tone.

"LOGAN, I NEED YOU TO TAKE SOME PICTURES OF A BREAK IN AT STAR LABS! YOU'LL MEET KENT THERE AS HE INTERVIEWS THE SCIENTISTS!" Jonah told him loudly through the phone, which startled Gar and Komi.

"Sure thing, Mister Jameson." Garfield replies before his boss hangs up on him. Garfield flashes his girlfriend an apologetic smile. "Sorry babe, but I'm needed at STAR Labs." Garfield comments before he kisses Komi on the cheek and waves goodbye. "Bye."

"Bye, Mark." Komi calls out as she touches where she was kissed on her cheek. "Totally worth his hectic schedule." Komi whispers as she stands to leave for home.

/

As Gar swings by and made it to STAR Labs, he finds Clark asking the security officer about the break in as Gar came up to Clark.

"So, what happened here?" Gar ask as he sees the broken glass coming from the top window of the building.

"Someone stole a pair of vibrational air gauntlets that were made by the former Dr. Arthur P. Light." Clark informs him.

"That name sounds familiar." Garfield states as he gets his camera ready to take pictures.

"It should, Arthur Light was once of the best scientists in the community of physics." Clark replied as he adds "Until he was caught embezzling the funding for his personal projects. Since then, he turned to a life of crime."

"Wasn't he involved in a string of rapes on the east side?" Garfield inquires as he starts snapping a few picture.

"Yeah, although he was only convicted for under half of them." Clark informs as he spots Dr. Stone. "Excuse me, Dr. Stone may we have a few words? We're from the Daily Bugle."

Dr. Stone turns and saw Garfield with Clark as he grins "Why yes, and hello again, Gar."

"Hey Mr. Stone." Gar replied as he waves at the one armed man.

"You two know each other?" Clark ask as he raise his eyebrow.

"He's my science teaches at school." Gar replied as he shook Dr. Stone's hand.

"Now that you're here, why don't you all meet my wife." Dr. Stone said as he calls out for his wife, Sarah.

Dr. Sarah Stone was a beautiful blonde woman with blue eyes, pink shirt and blue jeans, with a white lab coat on as she waves at her husband.

"Hello Ma'am." Garfield and Clark greet in unison.

"Hello, Mr. Kent, and Mr. Logan." Mrs. Stone replied "This isn't the first time STAR Labs has been robbed."

"What do you mean, Mrs. Stone?" Clark inquires.

"Well, STAR Labs doesn't just research tech, but genetics as well." Sarah explained as she taps on her keyboard as a projectile holographic form appears with different types of animals and bugs showed up "We've been testing on strands of animal DNA and genetic coding as we were currently mixing different arachnid genes into our genetic spiders." she showed them a tank full of genetic enhanced spiders, "A few months ago, a canister of our two spiders were stolen."

'Genetic spiders? Wait a minute, that person who bumped into me. That person was carrying a canister, and it broke. The thief must have stole those spiders from STAR Labs and that's how I got these powers in the first place. I wonder what happened to that thief?' Garfield thought as he kept his face void of the emotions that he is feeling. "Have you ever recovered the spiders?" Garfield asks as he takes a pause from taking pictures.

"Sadly, no." Sarah answers with a sad tone "The canister that held the two spiders was found broken, as there was no spiders detected."

"So we have to presume that the spiders were dead." Dr. Stone concludes as Captain Brion Markov steps in to the scene.

"Maybe in theory, but what would happened if one of those spiders made contact with the thief, like a spider bite?" Brion inquires "After all, spiders are known to crawl up to people without them expecting it."

"Most likely the the person who was bit would develop tumors and would die sooner or later." Dr. Stone responds as he grabs his wife's hand.

"How could the person who was bit look for the sign of tumors or...death? Also could I get a picture of you and your lovely wife?" Garfield asks as he holds his camera up.

"Sure, Garfield." Dr. Stone replied as he answers "Well, it's only based on the facts that these spiders are actually radioactive. The radiation in a human, in theory, would die of tumors growth for a week after once getting bitten by the cross-species spiders." he answers as Gar snaps a photo of him and his wife.

'That spider bite could've killed me, but I'm alive now, so is it possible that their theory is wrong?' Gar thought to himself.

"What makes you asked that question, Captain?" Clark asked the policeman.

"I've got a theory that Spider-Man might have got his powers in a none natural way, so when I heard that two radioactive spiders were missing I just connected that dots." Brion responds as he eyes Garfield as he finishes talking.

'Why is he looking at me? He can't know that I'm Spider-Man...can he?' Garfield thought as he smiles at the police captain.

"Well, for whatever, or whenever Spider-Man got his powers, we may have to have quite a word with him later." Dr. Stone respond as he looks at Garfield "Gar, why don't you stop by the lab sometimes." he offered.

"Sure can do, Dr. Stone." Garfield replies as he shakes the doctor's hand.

/

Komi was alone inside her room, as she felt the buzzing noises is gone, but now she learns that she has super strength when she lifted her bed up to find her missing lip gloss.

'I have super strength, jump higher than an average human, and stick to walls, am I becoming just like Spider-Man?' Komi thought to herself.

"A Spider-Woman." Komi whispered as she jumped onto the ceiling. "I wonder if I should tell, Gar? No. I need to protect my secret."

'Maybe I can use these powers to take out those who threatens my family. Me and my brother have made some enemies, so since he's in jail, it's my turn to protect this family.' Komi thought as she jumps back down "I may need a costume, one that's more fashionable."

/

At an undisclosed location, Arthur Light was laughing like a madman when he fixes up his vibrational gauntlets as Vulture was eating someone's bulldog.

"With my gauntlets, we can spring a series of robberies and become New York's top criminals!" Arthur gloats as he held his vibration gauntlets.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear old friend." Vulture states as he slaps his friend on his back while chewing a dog leg. "Now you need a cool costume and name." Vulture adds.

"Why?" Light inquires.

"Why not." Vulture responds as he insanely laughs.

"Okay, then I'll make me a costume and become New York's deadliest villain...Shocker!" Arthur states as he test out his gauntlets on a stack of boxes and creates a vibrational reaction as he punches the huge stack and destroyed them.

"Yes, and we'll destroy WilsonCorps, and Spider-Man!" Vulture screeched as he made an insane laughter that echoes their hideout.

**/**

**Yeah, sorry but no Spidey for the chapter, and sorry for the long wait. Now that it's posted, I can now try to work on chapter 9.**

**So yeah, Komi's going to become Spider-Woman, what a twist! Brion seems to become suspicious with Gar as Spider-Man. Will the truth kill him? Now we have three villains coming soon to play: Electro(Control Freak), Vulture(Mumbo), and Shocker(Dr. Light).**

**Now, I am now open for request, the rules of requests are on my profile so check it out.**

**Also, check out my new fic, "Soul Case." A Bleach murder mystery fanfic. Please check it out.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	9. New York Brawl(Pt 1)

**I do not own the Teen Titans and Spider-Man, they're own by their respectful owners**

**Enjoy**

**/**

9.) New York Brawl(Pt. 1)

Brion was at home, sitting on his chair watching the Yankees game, as he tries to think if Garfield is Spider-Man or not.

'This is so frustrating. Garfield is the smartest kid in his school, and he has a nice aunt, but there has to be a connection to him with Spider-Man. I mean, he takes photos of him for the Bugle, and Dr. Stone's wife did mention about a thief. Could that be connected too?' He thought as he sees his little sister, Tara, walking in the living room joining with him.

"Hey Brion, catching up the Yankees game?" She inquires as she sits beside him as they both watch tv.

"Yes, Tara." Brion replied as he decides to speak to her "Tara."

"Yeah, Brion?" Tara asked him.

Brion sighs, he knew she would be mad at him for saying this "I don't think you should be hanging out with Garfield anymore."

Tara's heart seemingly stops beating and her breath stops in her throat as she hears her older brother's words. "E-Excuse me?" Tara responds as she hopes that her older brother was just joking with her. "What did you just say?"

"I said...I don't think that you should see Garfield anymore." Brion repeats as he glances at his baby sister. 'She's my responsibility.' "He's bad news, Tara."

"Bad news...how!? He's the sweetest guy in the whole world." Tara reasons with her brother, but she knows that it's useless. Once her brother makes up his mind it is made up.

"I'm afraid that he will put your life in danger through his work on taking pictures of Spider-Man. That wall crawling vigilante will make enemies, and his enemies will go through to Gar, and then his friends and family, and that includes you." Brion informs as he sees Tara look angry at him.

"So what? Gar said he'd be careful!" She argues.

"I can't take any chances." Brion replied.

"Fuck you, your not dad!" Tara screams as she ran into her room, with tears running through her eyes 'First Komi takes Gar, and now my own brother tells me to stay away from him?! Why is the world against me!'

"No you're right, I'm not dad. I'M STILL HERE!" Brion yells up after his sister before he hears her door slam shut. 'Man being a provider is difficult.' Brion thinks as he sits back in his chair that he got up from to yell at his sister.

/

The next day, Spider-Man is just swinging through the New York skylines as his spider sense goes off and he gets hit by a blue beam into a office building.

"Ow." Spider-Man groans in pain as he walks out of the building ignoring the onlookers staring at him. As he jumps out, another beam of light appears as he dodges.

"Who keeps on shooting me?!" Spider-Man shouts as he sees a costume man wearing a yellow fishnet bodysuit with a red vest and pants on as he wears vibrational gauntlets on his arms.

"New York City, prepare to face the wrath of...the Shocker!" Said the criminal as he makes sonic blasts towards the ground, causing many windows of the buildings to shatter.

"Where do these nut jobs come from?" Spider-Man ask himself.

/

At the other side of New York, a girl wearing a red skin tight bodysuit with a yellow spider symbol on her chest, wearing a mask with red lenses and her black hair waving as she flies, and has yellow gloves and boots as her costume has glider wings on her arms to fly.

"So this is how Spider-Man feels when he flies." said the Spider-Woman.

She glides through the air when suddenly, she spots Spider-Man having a hard time with some criminal wearing yellow fishnets 'Talk about a fashion disaster.'

As Spider-Woman was about to approach the battle, she is then shocked by a surge of electricity, causing her to fall to the ground.

Luckily, Spider-Man's spidey sence buzz in as he spots a woman clad in red and yellow 'Who's this chick? No matter, she's in trouble. I'll deal with Shocky later.' He thought as he swings by to rescue the Spider-Woman.

As he grabs her before she falls on the hard concrete, he lands on a roof as he gently place her on the floor of the roof "Hey mis, are you okay?" Spidey ask as the girl groans.

"Ugh, I feel like I've been tased." Spider-Woman replied as she saw her rescuer "Spider-Man!"

"The one and only but the better questions is who..are..you?" Spider-Man asks as he smell strong pheromones in the air. 'What is going on!?''

"I'm Spider-Woman." Spider-Woman announces as she gets back on her two feet and she notices that Spider-Man is acting weird. "Are you okay? I can handle these two if you need to sit this out?"

Before Spider-Man could respond, due to his gibberish babbling, a blue spark of electricity appears between the two spider theme heroes as a electric blue man wearing a Tron suit appears.

"Greetings Spider-Man, I see that you have capture the villain!" said the electric "hero" as he eyed on Spider-Woman.

"Um, who are you?" Spidey asked 'Where do these guys come from?! Do lab accidents happens on a daily basics?!'

"I am Electro! New York's newest hero and new partner of Spider-Man!" Electro gloats as he did a pose.

"Wait, you're the one who shocked me?!" Spider-Woman asked, with a pissed off tone "I could've been killed!"

"You were going to attack Spider-Man, so I had to stop you." Electro replies in a bored and uncaring tone. "Besides, villains need to be stopped at all costs."

"I'm not a villain! I'm Spider-Woman you idiot!" Spider-Woman yells in outrage at the new so called hero. "And heroes don't kill!"

"Well when the shoe fits..." Electro interjects as Spider-Man stops both of them.

"Whoa, whoa, time out you two." Spider-Man stops their arguing "We have a guy in yellow fishnets terrorizing the city and I am not wasting time joining your argument. Obviously, you two are new to this, so- Ah!" He shouts as Vulture tackles the masked wall crawler out of the building.

"Spider-Man!" Spider-Woman screams as she told Electro "Stay out of this, chubby eel." As she glides through the air to go after Spider-Man.

'Chubby eel? I'll show her who's the hero!' Electro sneers in thought as he travels through the cable.

When Spider-Woman caught up with Spider-Man and Shocker, she saw the two super powered beings trading blows as Shocker fires his electricity balls as Spider-Man shoots his web balls.

"Hold on Spider-Man!" Spider-Woman yells before she was stopped by the sudden appearance of Electro.

"Stay out of the way, Spiderslut." Electro growls as he fires and hits the female hero.

"AAAHHH" Spider-Woman yells in pain as she collides with a car.

As she gets up, she counters "Why don't you go and change a lightbulb, Electri-freak!" She leap up in the air as her fist starts glowing bio-electricity as she manage to punch Electro down to the ground.

'I can generate electricity...from the palm of my hands now?' She thought with wonder 'I need to help Spider-Man.' She went to help Spider-Man when the Vulture blocks her path.

"Foolish woman, do you think you have what it takes to fight me?" Vulture sneered as he flaps his metallic wings to create a huge gust of win towards the arachnid girl.

"Who is this asshole?" Spider-Woman asks herself as she jumps to face her new opponent before she can save Spider-Man, but gets pushed back by the gust of wind. 'Damn.'

"I'm Vulture and you and your little bug friend will die." Vulture declares as he charges at the hero with his powerful wings. "Now die!"

/

At the New York police station, Captain Brion was sitting on his desk when an officer, a New Zealand woman with black hair with red highlights came towards his office.

"Officer Monetti, state your business." Brion orders as Toni salutes to her captain.

"'Ello, sir." She replied with her New Zealand accent "I just came to give you a report from some eye witnesses."

"Proceed." Brion inquires.

"Apparently, it's Spider-Man again, as he is seen fighting a man in yellow fishnets who calls himself the Shocker." Toni respond as she continues "But then I got another strange report. Apparently there's a Spider-Woman fighting a guy made of electricity and that Vulture creature from weeks ago." She said as she gave a baffled expression as her captain looks baffled as well.

"Tell me you're joking?" Brion inquires as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'm afraid not, sir." Toni respond sheepishly.

"Great, more of these costumed freaks! They just seem to be coming out of the wood works now." Captain Brion sneers as he reads the reports. "I want all available officers to Spider-Man's present location and I want him caught, now!" Brion orders as Officer Toni shuffles off to do as she is ordered.

"Sir, I know what Spider-Man is doing is just plain vigilantism, but what if he's the only one to take down these guys?" Toni shared her opinion, as she's one of the few officers who thought Spider-Man is doing a good job helping out New York "Maybe if we convince an allegiance with him..."

"Officer Monetti, we are New York's protectors, and I will not let some vigilante to do the job for us." Brion respond with an authority tone "He wears a mask to hide who he really is; some punk who thinks he can be above the law."

"But what if he wears the mask just to protect the ones he loved?" Toni counters "I mean, it seems to be the logical reason why he wears that creepy mask."

"That doesn't matter, if he wants to help the people of New York then he can join the Police Force." Brion responds as he finishes the conversation by shewing the young Police Officer out of his office. 'I will find out who you are Spider-Man! Just don't be Garfield.'

/

"Come on Shocker." Spider-Man taunts the new villain. "Can't you do better than that?"

"Oh I will, webhead." Shocker respond as he sends a huge blast of air waves towards Spidey "Because I will shock you away!"

"You know, for a first time super villain, you really need to come up with some snappy one liners." Spider-Man quipped as he dodge the wave as he flips over and manage to kick Shocker by the chest.

Shocker falls back as he hits a car next to a street lamp. As Shocker was about to get up, a spark of electricity appears behind him as Electro sends a surge of electricity towards Shocker.

"Time to get fried, Shocker!" Electro taunts as Shocker screams in agony, causing the Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, and Vulture to stop.

"Electro, STOP!" Spider-Man yells, but the 'hero' doesn't respond or follow Spider-Man's orders. "I said STOP!" Spider-Man repeats as he webs Electro to the car that Shocker rammed into.

"You call yourselves heroes!?" Vulture screams as he flies to pick up his injured friend before retreating to the safety of his safe house.

"They're getting away!" Electro calls out as he glares at Spider-Man "You're letting them getting away!"

"I have to stop you from killing him." Spider-Man retorts as Spider-Woman joins in.

"Yeah! What the hell is your problem anyways!?" Spider-Woman demands as she rubs her sore arms. 'How do I explain this to tiger?'

"My problem?! I just want to be a hero just like you, Spider-Man! The moment you've crashed into my apartment and sign my autograph, you were my inspiration! My idol!" Electro rants as the lights in the city starts flickering "And what do I get in return? Siding with that Spiderslut wannabe and criticizing my heroic actions?!"

'Crashed into an apartment? Autograph? Wait, that's the fat guy in the lab coat who's a big fanboy.' Spidey figures "Look pal, we heroes don't just kill off criminals. If anything, you'll just stoop to their level."

"Oh, so I'm a criminal now?!" Electro retorts as the city starts flickering due to his powers.

"When the shoe fits..." Spider-Woman mutters.

"I never said that." Spider-Man calmly states as he tries to calm the raging super powered man. "Now please calm down."

"Calm down, CALM DOWN!" Electro yells in outrage. "You just compared me to a low life villain, and you want me to calm down!?"

"Spider-Man did no such thing. He was simply telling you the difference between a hero and a villain and how close you were to crossing that line." Spider-Woman argues in defense of Spider-Man.

"You know what? I don't want to be a hero like you if I have to be criticized!" Electro shouts as he flies up in the air while his hands starts shooting sparks of electricity "I'll be the true hero of New York, where no one will criticized me, scold me, or make fun at me! I, Electro, will become New York's dominant protector!" He declares as his anger consumes the electricity all around the city.

"Jameson is so blaming me on this." Spider-Man groans as he and Spider-oman watch the electric villain to go out of control.

**/**

**Looks like Electro's gone mad with power! Can Spider-Man and Spider-Woman stop him? Will Brion finds out Spidey's true identity? Find out on the next chapter!**

**For those who may have forgotten, here are the villain's role in this fic:**

**Electro(Cecil Franks/Control Freak)**

**Vulture(Simon Mumbower/Mumbo)**

**Shocker(Arthur Light/Dr. Light)**

**Also I've introduced Officer Toni Monetti(Argent) in the role of Officer Jean DeWolff, one of the supporters of Spider-Man and one of his allies.**

**Also, Komi getting the hang of it becoming Spider-Woman, and for those of you don't know, Komi now has activate the bio-electricity powers from her hands after getting electrocuted by Electro. She also have a pheromone problem as she will attract some men, but will get repulsive by women.**

**Also, check out my new Bleach fic "Soul Case."**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Make sure to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	10. New York Brawl(Pt 2)

**I do not own BB and Spider-Man**

**Enjoy**

**/**

10.) New York Brawl Pt. 2

All of the lights at Manhattan Square are flickering due to the angry and wrathfulness of Electro, who has gone mad with power.

"I am New York's protector! All shall bow down to me!" Cecil screams as Spiderwoman flew towards him as she slams her bio-electricity fist towards the electric blob.

"Will you shut up with your temper tantrum!" Komi yells at him as she is shocked out of the way by Electro.

"Foolish woman, you should know better than to face Electro!" He respond as his voice starts to crack like the buzzing noise you hear on the television.

Spiderwoman is shot straight towards a police car window, which is where Captain Markov and Lt. Monetti are in.

"Cricky, what the 'ell?" Toni cursed as she and Brion saw Spiderwoman on top of the police car as she jumps off of it.

"This must be that Spiderwoman," Captain Markov states "We're going to need back up to capture both her and Spiderman."

"What?" Monetta respond "Sir, don't you see the cause of the lights flickering? It's obviously caused by that guy up there." she states as she points towards Electro fighting Spiderman.

"I know, but he's below the Spiderpeople of our wanted list." Captain Markov replies as hs grabs his radio. "Captain Markov to dispatch. We have Spiderman, Spiderwoman, and some blue guy fighting in the Manhattan Square. Bring all available units." Markov orders.

"But sir, how can they be on top of our wanted list when they are saving people when the others are stealing, killing, and in general breaking the law." Officer Monetta asks her Captain as she gets out of the car to watch the fight.

"That's our job to arrest the law breakers, Monetta. We're New York's finest, we don't need help from vigilantes." Brion answers as he looks at the battle.

Spiderman saw the two officers as he grew worry 'Oh man, Brion and his partner are going to be killed in the war zone!' he mentally thought as he shoots his web on Electro's face, as he swings by towards the two cops "You two have got to get out of the way, he's too powerful and dangerous to handle!"

"Why should we?" Brion barked as he held his gun towards the webhead.

"Look, Electro's my responsibility, he's just angry about something and I'm the only one to stop him!" Gar spoke to the captain, hopefully to reason with him.

"Sir, I think we should listen to Spiderman and clear the civilians out of the way." Monetta told her captain.

"No, we will stay, and we will stop all three of these criminals." Captain Markov orders Officer Monetta.

Gar sighs, Tara's brother really does have a one track mind. A car went flying up as Spiderman takes the two police officers out of the way as the car crashed onto the police car.

"Hey, can't you see that we're having a conversation here?" Spiderman yelled at Electro, as he carried Monetta over his shoulder and Markov around his waist as he sticks onto a billboard.

"Let us down, Now Spiderman!" Captain Markov orders as he tries to break free of the webbing and reach for his side arm.

"Sorry sir, but you'll be safer here." Spiderman responds as he jumps off of the billboard and jumps to assist Spiderwoman in her fight with Electro. "Hold on Spiderwoman."

Komi was doing her best to keep Electro from doing further damage. Electro keeps shooting her with lightning bolts as she dodges.

"Maybe if you just give up, Spiderwoman, I might let you become my Queen." He said as Komi looks at him in disgust.

"Ew, I would rather kiss Pauly Shore then to be your queen!" She states as she punches the electric tubby in the stomach as he falls to the ground.

"And besides, I already have a boyfriend who I love." Spiderwoman sneers in disgust for the blue man. 'Wait..I love Garfield. I love Garfield!' Spiderwoman thought in bliss.

"Then I'll have to find him and permenantly end him!" Electro told as Spiderman jumps in with a bucket of water in his hands as he splashes onto Electro.

"Gyaaaah!" Electro screams as he felt short curcuiting.

"Hmm, I thought he would melt, like the Wicked Witch of the West." Gar states.

"You will pay for that, Spiderman!" Electro screams as he shoots lightning bolts towards the two spider theme heroes.

/

Meanwhile, at the Wilson family's penthouse, Slade looks out the window as he sees the city's lights flickering.

'Electro's powers are growing' he thought as he notice his butler, Wintergreen, and his two children, Dick and Rose, coming towards him.

"Sir, the lights im the house is flickering." Wintergreen states worringly.

"Yes. It appears Spiderman is causing quite the ruckus." Slade tells his butler as he motions for his children to join him at the window. "New York City. Even when she is in distress she is still beautiful."

"Yes father." Dick replies to his father, but Rose just has a concern look on her face.

"I hope Gar is okay out there." Rose states as she holds her hands to her heart.

/

Captain Markov and Lt. Monetta finally freed themselves as they walk downstairs from the apartmen building. Brion was searching through every room, only to find it empty.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Toni questions her fellow captain.

"Im looking for Garfield Logan." Brion respond as he looks around.

"Garfield Logan sir?" Officer Monetta asks her Captain.

"He's my sister's friend and he said he has a job talking pictures of Spiderman, and I've never seen him once. Just Spiderman." Captain Markov answers as he checks the other rooms for the young man.

"Oh, that kid has some real talent. Why don't you ever see him, he must be here?" Monetta inquires.

"Because I believed that he's Spiderman." Markov informs as they continue their search.

/

Spiderman and Spiderwoman continues fighting Electro, as the two tries to keep him calm down.

"Got any ideas?" Spiderwoman asked the wall crawler.

Spiderman looks at the fire hydrant as he respond "Yeah, we hose him down!"

Komi looks to see Spiderman's idea and she smirks.

"Let's do it." Spiderwoman comments as she flies down to the hydrant.

As Spiderman distracts Electro by shooting webs on his face, Spiderwoman shouts out "Hey Electro, bet you cant shock me now!"

"We'll see, Spider-bitch!" Electro snarls as she shoots a lightning bolt towards Komi, only for her to dodge as the bolt hits the hydrant as it explodes to spread water towards him.

"NOOO!" Electro yells as the water hits him and he starts to lose his charge and he dies out to the point that he passes out in a puddle of water.

"Well I guess he's all wa-" Spiderman attempts to joke before Spiderwoman stops him.

"Don't even think about it." Spiderwoman orders before she flies off.

'Whoever she is, her pheromones are out of control.' Gar thought as he swings out of the scene before the police caught up to him, leaving Electro to the cops.

/

The next day at the bugle, Jameson was shocked by the pictures of not only Spiderman, but a Spiderwoman as the two fight together to stop Electro.

"A Spiderwoman?!" Jameson yelled as Gar, Clark, and Lois winced at the noise "Where do these nut jobs keep coming from?!"

"And this Electro, sir." Garfield responds as he shrinks back at his boss's death glare.

"Who cares about some blue idiot. Spiderman has a partner in crime now!" Jameson yells in rage.

"Gotta admit, that Spiderwoman does have some good fashion sense." Lois comments as she looks at the costume.

"This isnt about fashion, Ms. Lane, this is about Spiderman having a new partner in crime in this city. Clark, post the new headlines: New York's New Bonnie and Clyde!" Jameson states as he waves his hands to picture the new headlines.

Garfield sighs in defeat as he looks at the picture to see Captain Markov stuck to the billboard. Garfield couldn't hep but chuckle which brought everybody's attention to him.

"What's up kid?" Clark asks as he kneels down to see the paper and Garfield's finger pointing at the blurry background image. "Who's that?" Clark asks again.

"Captain Markov." Garfield ansers as he chuckles agaim.

"How can you tell?" Clark inquires as he takes the paper to examine it closer.

"I was there, remember." Garfield informs as he stops to chuckle at his friend's brother's expience.

"Did Spiderman web them up?" Clark inquires.

"Yeah, he was getting them to safety from that Electro guy." Gar states 'I bet Brion probably hates Spiderman more.'

"That's a likely story. Most likely he was setting them up so Spiderwoman could kill them!" Jameson yells as he inputs his two cents.

"I know the captain, sir, he's a friend's brother and he never said anything about Spiderwoman approaching them. Well, they did free themselves after." Gar counters sheepishly.

Jameson just grumbles as he makes a statement "Alright, new promotion: I'm putting up a prize of $80,000 for the unmasking of Spiderman!"

"What!?" Garfield, Clark and Lois yell in shock.

"Sir, you can't be serious?" Garfield asks as he voice waivers. "If you do that then the people that he cares about will be in danger."

"Of course I'm serious! When that criminal decided to dawn his mask he threw away any right he had to be concerned about the safety of the people that he cares about." Jameson gruffs as he kicks his legs up on his desk. "Now have the paper ready for tomorrow. "Bounty on the identity of Spiderman. Must have real proof."

Gar, Clark, and Lois left their bosses office in defeat. Gar grew worried inside about Jameson pulling a bounty on his alter egos head.

'This might complicate things, but New York needs me. This city needs Spiderman.' He thought, as an orange haired man with a brown coat bumps into him "Sorry, sir." He apologized.

"No problem, but call me Jimmy Olson, Jameson's personal assisstant." Jimmy replied as he shook Gar's hand.

"Oh, you poor bastard." Garfield comments as they both smile. "Garfield Logan. Spiderman's personal photographer."

"Oh yeah, I remember being a photgrapher when I was your age, now I just deal with keeping Jamesons calls and paperwork." Jimmy replied as he grimace the slave work "Well, better see what JJ needs."

"Good luck." Gar told him as Jimmy went into his bosses office.

"So, what do you need me, sir?" He asked as Jameson faces with his assistant.

"I have a job for you, Jimmy, and it involves Garfield." Jameson told him as Jimmy raise his eyebrow.

"Garfield, what do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"I need you to find out where did he take those pictures of Spiderman." Jameson admits, to the shock of Jimmy's face.

"B-but why sir." Jimmy asks as he feels conflicted with what his boss just told him to do. "He's doing a great job. why would you want to ruin that by breaking his trust?"

"Because I don't trust him. Because don't want to pay him all of this money for pictures of a criminal." Jameson answers his employee.

Jimmy gulped, his boss does have a valid point and he doesn't know Garfield that much anyway "Alright, I'll do it sir."

"Good boy, now scram while I do my business." Jameson orders as Jimmy ran out of the office as he reads a pamphlet for an upcoming science expo for WilsonCorps 'I hear Garfield's a science expert, I'll send him and Clark to this expo.

/

At Star Labs, Dr. Stone has finally created a syrum that what he belives might change the world.

'If I do this, I may not have to wear prosthetics anymore.' He thought as his wife and son, Cilas, a mix boy with wavy blonde and black hair, blue eyes, and wears a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Honey, what are you working on?" Sarah asked her husband.

"The future Sarah, the future." Dr. Stone tells his wife as he rolls up the sleeve on his good arm and takes out the prosthetic. "If this works then I will be able to regrow my own arm."

"Honey are you sure?" Sarah asks in concern for her husband.

"Yes Sarah. I've never been more certain." Dr. Stone replies as he injects he serum into his arm.

As he injects the serum, his son, Cilas, asked him "Did you use lizard DNA, dad?"

"Sure thing, champ." Victor told his son, as he felt nothing happening "Damn, guess its just a dud."

"Well, maybe its a slow process, lets hurry back home." Sarah said as she takes her son and husband out of the lab as they head home.

Little do they know, Victor's serum may have gotten to take an affect on himself.

**/**

**Now that Electro's defeated, a new enemy is coming soon, and Jameson sends out Jimmy to spy on Garfield. How will this play out for Garfield? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Check out my new fic: Soul Case if your into Bleach.**

**Also, checkout Wykkyd970's fic: Titans Tag Tournament.**

**I also do requests so PM me of your request or post a review down below**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Production.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


End file.
